No regrets
by hazeleyes571
Summary: Sometimes you don't know what you have until you almost lose it.


Disclaimer: Stargate and anything to do with it is not owned by me, no infringement is intended. I just like to take them out to play with from time to time.  
  
Title: No regrets.  
  
Author: Hazeleyes57  
  
Rating: R or 18 or X   
  
Spoilers: Nope  
  
Keywords: Hammond   
  
Summary: I have met Don S. Davis at all but one of the English conventions and I have the photographs to prove it. He's an absolute charmer and a gifted flirt. I enjoyed talking to him and something he said last year made me think this up for him.   
  
Don really wishes that Hammond would ' get some '. I don't blame him.  
  
P.S. I usually hate Mary Sue' s but I couldn' t upset Jack or Daniel, now could I ?  
  
P.P.S No offence to Jonas, but Danny Boy stays!  
  
NO REGRETS  
  
When Lieutenant Silver opened her eyes and saw trees she was baffled. Why on Earth was she lying on her back under a canopy of green?  
  
As her awareness improved she realised that she was not alone. The weight that was resting on her left side was a man, and not just any man - it was her commanding officer, General George Hammond.  
  
Her sluggish brain tried to put together the pieces. Other bits of information filtered through in the periphery of her contemplations;the ground was dry, she was fully clothed as was the General, it was quiet and it was daytime. So far so good.  
  
As she tried to move she felt the General stir and at that point realised that his left hand was resting on her right breast. While she couldn't bring herself to mind the unusual situation, she'd bet her bottom dollar that he would mind a great deal. Hardly daring to breathe, she moved her head to see if she could see the General's face. She could. He was lying face toward her, his left leg between hers, his right leg up against her left. His eyes were closed, but his breathing was regular and his colour was good.  
  
Something had knocked them both out.Lt.Silver glanced around and didn't get her answer until she was looking down along her body,past her right foot.  
  
The still smouldering wreck of the staff car about twenty yards away.  
  
In that split second she remembered the car being rammed from behind by a large lorry. Despite her best efforts the car had left the road and had hit one of the many trees at the side of the mountain road.  
  
"Thank God for airbags." She muttered as she gingerly used her right hand to check her face for damage.  
  
She had another flash of memory - coming around in the car to the smell of smoke and the realisation that the General was unconscious in the back of the car. She had struggled out of the driver's window and managed to get the rear door open. She had released the seatbelt and managed to rouse the General sufficiently to get him out of the car. He had been dazed and was limping, but they had managed to help each other away from the wreck.  
  
The blast of the fuel tank igniting had picked them both up and blew them even further. Her head had hit the ground with an impressive thud and she knew no more until she had regained consciousness - under the trees and her General.  
  
General George Hammond gradually became aware of himself. For a moment he thought he'd overslept and was puzzled as to why his bed smelled of leaves, earth, smoke and ...strawberries? He felt like the fourth day of a three-day pass and ached all over, despite the softness under him. What the hell was going on? He groaned as he attempted to move his head.  
  
" I should be careful to move slowly, Sir." came a feminine voice nearby - very nearby, in fact.  
  
Hammond recognised the voice as that of his ADC, Lieutenant Helen Silver. He attempted to push himself upright and was too late in realising just where his hand was. For a moment he was too stunned to do anything about it. He belatedly moved his hand to the ground beside her.  
  
"Lieutenant, I'm so sorry, I..."  
  
"No, Sir, it's okay." the Lieutenant said quickly, avoiding eye contact. She looked a little flustered.  
  
Hammond became aware of how they were both lying on the ground and made a valiant effort to remember that his ADC was USAF personnel and not just an attractive brunette who he, had their ranks not disallowed it, would have seriously considered asking out. His thoughts may have been honourable, but his body was going to betray him shortly - he had to move and now!  
  
There was a slightly undignified scramble to get to their feet with unavoidable contact that left both parties - had they been aware - a little hot under the collar.  
  
They both fell in to Duty Mode and assessed what was salvageable of their situation. Unfortunately, being in dress uniform meant that the usual extras in all sorts of pockets were unavailable.  
  
They managed to find a blanket (slightly singed), the first aid kit (ten yards away, unscathed in its metal tin) and a book of matches. Lt.Silver's handbag had been lost in the explosion, her mobile phone so much junk. She was grateful that it was her regulation bag and not her proper one with all her cards, wallet and photos.  
  
"Okay, we have no water, food, means of communication or transport. We are thirty miles from base and twenty miles from our destination, however, we are now..." she uncovered her watch "...two hours overdue, so they should be looking for us by now." She looked at the General who was looking at the sky.  
  
  
  
"It's going to be dark within an hour. We are going to need shelter and a fire, it's going to get cold as soon as the sun goes down." Hammond did not mention that he didn't like the look of the clouds gathering in the east.  
  
"Yessir."   
  
The Lieutenant walked slowly back towards the wreck, looking left and right across the ground in front of her. Hammond was baffled until he heard a triumphant 'Ha!' and saw her pick up something. She came back to him grinning, a navy blue shoe in each hand.  
  
"They must have been taken off by the blast." She brushed off each foot before putting the shoes back on.  
  
Hammond smiled inwardly at the picture of his usually pristine driver with her dark hair escaping its usual confinement, her streaked face and the torn hosiery. She still looked a fine figure of a woman.  
  
They collected their meagre supplies and set off for shelter. The Lieutenant quickly found herself way out in front, until she realised that the General was still limping heavily. She slowed her pace until he caught up.  
  
"Do you want me to look at your ankle?"  
  
Hammond shook his head. He suspected he'd never get the shoe back on if they took it off now.  
  
They continued their slow progress down the road until an ominous rumble made them look up. It was very overcast and Hammond could see the rain falling in the distance. It was heading their way.  
  
"We'd better leave the road and find shelter before that gets here." He nodded east at the black clouds.  
  
The Lieutenant nodded. Almost before Hammond had finished speaking she had a small cairn of stones piled at the road's edge. She shaped an arrow leading into the trees. She looked up at the General.  
  
" If it's SG-1,Dr.Jackson will spot the rocks and stop - I hope! " She grinned and it transformed her face, making her look younger and less severe.  
  
Hammond had his suspicions that Silver was actually enjoying herself, despite their predicament.  
  
"Good idea. Let's go." Hammond set off and Silver was beside him in a moment.  
  
The wind was rising, whipping the leaves up and shaking the branches above them. After only a few minutes Hammond had to pause to rest his ankle, leaning against a tree trunk for support. If he hadn't have stopped he would never have spotted the dark shadow off to their right.  
  
" Lieutenant! " he shouted, and Silver came trotting back up the incline.  
  
" Yes Sir? "  
  
" Over there - is that a cave? " he pointed to Silver's left. She turned and saw what he was indicating and went to investigate, disappearing for a minute or so. She reappeared and waved him over. She was no longer carrying the first aid kit or the blanket.  
  
"It's a small cave, clear and dry, no signs of life." said the Lieutenant when the General reached her. She took off her jacket folding it over one arm.  
  
Hammond ducked and entered the small cave. Inside there was enough room to stand up, just, and he gratefully hopped over to small rock and sat down. He looked back at the entrance just in time to see Silver turn to leave.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
Lt.Silver turned back and said "Firewood, back in a mo." and was gone before Hammond could stop her.  
  
  
  
After ten long minutes during which time the rain started to come down in earnest, Hammond began to wonder if anything had happened to the Lieutenant.  
  
Just as he was considering going and looking for her she burst back in to the cave, dripping wet and carrying her jacket as one would a baby. She came over to the General, unwrapped her coat and dropped the dry firewood at his feet. He almost expected to hear the words 'Ta da!' like a conjurer's trick.  
  
"This should keep us going for a while, we can use the stuff that's blown in here as w..well. " The Lieutenant shivered involuntarily, rubbing her hands on her arms.  
  
Before Hammond could say anything Silver shook the debris out of her jacket, then calmly took off her soaked shirt and put on the drier jacket.  
  
Hammond quickly looked at the firewood and fussed about with the matches to give her some privacy, but still caught a glimpse of lacy white.  
  
" Let's see if we can't get this fire going." Hammond said rhetorically.  
  
He used his basic training to set up a small collection of twigs and dry moss to use as tinder to start the fire with the matches. As the flames caught he added bigger twigs until the fire had definitely got going. Within ten minutes it was giving off a modest amount of heat and Silver's blue shirt draped over the rock had started to steam.  
  
The owner of the shirt returned from a foray to the back of the cave.  
  
"There is a water source at the back of the cave, it's trickling down the wall in to a depression in the rock before seeping away lower down. It should be safe to drink, it looks and smells okay." The Lieutenant reported, as she moved closer to the fire. She seated herself on the blanket that Hammond had spread on the ground and looked at him briefly.  
  
"I'm afraid calls of nature will have to be outside."  
  
Hammond smiled at Silver's profile. His Texan drawl was pronounced as he said,  
  
"Ah can live with that, hopefully we won't be here that long."  
  
He noticed Silver shiver again. As he was quite warm in front of the fire he wondered if the Lieutenant's jacket was damp.   
  
"Are you okay?" he asked with concern.  
  
The Lieutenant nodded once, holding her hands out to the fire as if trying to draw the warmth to her.  
  
"Yes, Sir, just a little chilled, I'll be okay in a minute when I've warmed up."  
  
She was not telling the whole truth. She was freezing, she felt dizzy and she had a bit of a headache. She did not feel quite herself at all. She suddenly shivered violently.  
  
Hammond shrugged out of his jacket and lay it on the ground beside the fire. He knelt on his jacket and held his hand out to Silver.   
  
"Take your jacket off."  
  
"What?...Sir?" Silver looked at him blankly.  
  
"Get that wet jacket off and lay here by the fire. I'll wrap the blanket over both of us and we ..."  
  
"...can share our body warmth." Silver nodded with understanding. She was military trained and was having a 'Do'h!' moment for not thinking of this herself.  
  
She was surprised at how unconcerned she was about Hammond seeing her in her underwear, but that was just as well because she knew that voice and the General would not be taking no for an answer. While Hammond put another stick on the fire she quickly slipped her jacket off and lay on the dry one, her shoulder resting on one lapel, her knees on the other.  
  
It was still warm from his body.  
  
That same warm body scooted in behind her, spoon fashion, and draped the blanket over them both. Silver was surprised at how quickly she warmed up and with the warmth her sense of humour returned. She managed not to giggle at the idea of finally being under a blanket with the boss, and although it wasn't how she had envisioned it, it was okay.  
  
"Relax, I don't bite..." the soft Texan drawl sounded by her ear, "...unless asked." He added, and then she did laugh, feeling her tension ease.  
  
Hammond had felt her relax after his comment. He had achieved what he had set out to do.   
  
After a few minutes had passed, Hammond realised that the Lieutenant had fallen asleep. He kept his ears open for any sounds that might indicate that rescue was on its way, but found he was easily distracted by thoughts about the woman in his arms. Try as he might he could not concentrate on anything else. He reminded himself again that it was Lieutenant Silver, not Helen Silver but it didn't do any good. He shut his eyes briefly to shut out the silky dark hair in front of his face, but that just meant that he was more aware of her back against his chest, his thighs against hers, her bottom against his - dear God! His eyes flew open and he tried to move his hips away from hers. She mewed in her sleep and backed towards him, seeking the warmth that she had lost.   
  
' Please Lord let her stay asleep.' He prayed as she made contact.  
  
His arousal was now nestled firmly between her buttocks, her skirt having ridden up as she moved. Hammond hardly dared to breathe until he was sure that she was not going to wake up. He was just starting to relax when he realised that Hel - Lt.Silver - must have removed her torn tights at some point. There was only a thin layer of material between him and ...and... He groaned.  
  
Lt. Silver stirred at the sound but did not awaken. She turned over to face Hammond and he quickly lay on his back, so that when Silver settled against him, she was hugging his side, away from anything, well, incriminating. Hammond sighed with relief - quietly.   
  
Tiredness and shock finally caught up with the General. Despite the pain in his ankle he fell in to a light doze, realising, in that neither awake nor asleep moment, that the strawberries he had smelled earlier must have been Helen's shampoo.  
  
Some time later Helen Silver blinked awake. It took her a moment to figure out where she was and why she felt so warm. She was lying comfortably against her Commanding Officer and was mildly surprised that she was not concerned by the impropriety of it all. In fact she was enjoying it. She smiled briefly. Dear George, if he had any idea how often she had imagined lying in his arms! Still, he had been a perfect gentleman - drat him.  
  
The cave was quite dark now that the sun had gone and the fire had died down, so she leaned carefully away from Hammond and put another piece of wood on the fire, then lay carefully back against her companion.  
  
  
  
She wondered if he would mind her putting her arm over his chest. She wondered why she was not worried by these thoughts. She shut her eyes so he would think she was asleep if he woke up and gently slid her arm across his body. Hammond didn't stir and, emboldered by her success, she raised her right knee a little and draped it over his leg.   
  
The Lieutenant was more successful than she could have imagined. Hammond automatically turned toward her and put an arm around her, much as he would have done when sleeping with his late wife. Silver was now nose to chest with the boss and getting decidedly turned on. She had his hard thigh pressed between her legs - it was too much and yet not nearly enough.   
  
She lay there in an agony of indecision. Should she push things further and risk her career or should she quit while she was ahead? She rested her head on Hammond ' s chest while she gave this matter her consideration. She could hear his heartbeat and was lulled by its steady rhythm.  
  
All was quiet save for the crackle of the fire. Silver felt safe and secure in Hammond ' s arms. The wind and the rain seemed far away.  
  
Silver could not have said later when she first became aware that Hammond was aroused. She still had his leg between hers, but her right hip was giving her a different message now. A much more interesting one.   
  
The Lieutenant had plenty of time to move away if she'd wanted to. She did not want to. She 'accidentally' rolled her hip forward to rub up against the new arrival.  
  
She was not certain if Hammond was actually awake or just dreaming about sex, but this was a welcome development.  
  
Hammond had indeed been dreaming about sex with a half naked woman in a cave, not surprising when you considered everything about his current circumstances.  
  
He looked down at the woman in his arms and wondered if he was still dreaming, because it all felt quite unreal.  
  
  
  
" Helen? " he murmured quietly.  
  
She looked up, her eyes half closed. The firelight behind her made it difficult to see her face, but she squirmed up against him in a way that could only be described as encouraging.  
  
" Yes." She whispered. It wasn't a question. It sounded more like permission.  
  
Hammond was not certain who moved first but their lips met halfway in kiss that shook him to his core. He realised instantly that he was no longer dreaming because he could not have imagined how good this felt.  
  
Her lips were warm and soft and eager, they opened under his, urging him to take what was offered. He didn't hesitate and pulled her closer, angling his head to deepen the kiss.  
  
When they finally parted for air, they looked into each others eyes, seeking and giving permission to break the rules, even if only for this moment.  
  
Then Helen smiled and pulled George back down to her mouth.  
  
Helen gasped when his lips finally left hers and trailed kisses down her neck and throat. Their hands were busy on each other trying to touch and caress a new map over a new body, a delicious discovery in every moment.  
  
George's hand brushed against a bra strap, his fingers moving aside the material in his way. He felt Helen arch towards him when he closed his lips over a nipple and sucked gently, using his tongue to tease the little nub. She moaned in delight and the sound sent a charge straight to his groin. He could not help himself and rocked his hips forward, grinding against her thigh.   
  
Feeling his arousal hard against her, Helen brought her hand around to the front and grasped him gently but firmly though his pants. He shuddered with delight, hardly able to believe what his body was telling him. He was reminded of his teenage years, of making out in cars and seeing how far it could go. He slid his hand up under Helen's skirt and found the small tantalising scrap of material that had been the only barrier between them earlier. Her moist heat was incredible and it was her turn to shudder when his fingers brushed her through the fine lace.  
  
Hammond stroked her for several moments, heightening her anticipation, then slowly slid a finger under the silken barrier and in to her heat.  
  
" Oh, God yes...! " she gasped, surging up against his hand, wanting more.  
  
She whimpered when he withdrew, but instantly forgave him when he slid two fingers back, deep, deliberate and slow. She murmured his name and he kissed her deeply, his tongue and fingers creating magic.  
  
" I want you..." Helen's breathless statement made him harder.  
  
Helen's hands made short work of Hammond ' s belt and fly. It took only a moment then she slipped a hand inside and stroked him eagerly. It was his turn to gasp and he was almost distracted from his task of removing the little scrap of lace down Helen's long legs.It was further complicated by Helen trying to shove down his pants at the same time. There was something Hammond found very erotic in the fact that Helen still wore her skirt and he had only partly removed his clothes, as if their desperation to be together overrode anything else.Which, he realised, it did.  
  
As Hammond moved back up Helen's body she opened her arms and he sank into them. They kissed as if they had been apart for an age, then he lifted his head and looked in to Helen's eyes, willing to give her a last chance to change her mind.  
  
" I'm sure, George. I want this as much as you. " She whispered as if she had heard him speak out loud.  
  
Helen's raised legs bracketed Hammond's hips and she slipped a hand down to guide him to her. It took only a small shift to place him against her heat. He moved gently and pushed only an inch or two in to give her a moment to adjust to him, but she was very aroused and he had no difficulty sheathing himself within her warmth. The first long thrust was exhilarating and they were startled by the intensity of the sensation. By unspoken mutual agreement they took a moment to savour the feeling.  
  
Then Helen grinned and bucked her hips upwards and Hammond was lost. He thrust hard into her, and she met him every step of the way.  
  
It was an incredible ride. Helen was eager and passionate and vocal.  
  
Hammond could not recall the last time he had felt like this, if he ever had. He could not get close enough and it seemed that she felt the same way - but they sure tried.  
  
Helen wrapped her arms around George, pulling him as close as she could. She thrilled under his touch and everything seemed more intense and magnified than it had before. She tore her mouth away from his to gasp some air, but quickly returned to his lips as if afraid she would miss something.  
  
Hammond understood her desperation, he felt it himself.  
  
For several minutes they explored each other, finding sensitive spots that elicited a gasp or a sigh, a shudder or a moan, and trying to forget that this might be all the time that they had.  
  
All too soon Helen felt the tension coiling within her, focusing on that centre between her legs, the delicious anticipation building and building as George moved within her body.  
  
" Ohh...that's so good! " she gasped against his neck.  
  
Hammond was aware that she was close, he could feel her tension gripping him tighter and it spurred him on, wanting to push her over the edge into ecstasy before he fell himself.   
  
Suddenly Helen stiffened beneath him, her eyes flew open and her hands clenched his flesh in a paroxysm of delight. She cried out inarticulately.  
  
Hammond thrust harder, feeling himself being gripped within Helen.  
  
Helen barely remembered to breathe as the most intense sensations flooded from between her legs out to the rest of her body in waves. For a moment there was nothing in the world except this joy.  
  
Hammond hung on as long as possible before he finally lost control and surrendered gratefully to the overwhelming force of his own orgasm. He clutched her to him, held her firmly as he pumped his seed in to her, spurt after spurt deep in to her body, until he was drained.  
  
It was some minutes before either of them could speak. Helen hugged George, her eyes glittering.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered quietly, unwilling to break the intimacy of the moment.  
  
Hammond rested on his elbows, keeping his weight off Helen as much as possible. He framed her face with his hands, searching for a sign that she understood how much this had meant to him.   
  
" No," He smiled gently, keeping his voice low too, " Thank you. "  
  
He leaned down and kissed her tenderly. After a final hug they parted and helped each other up with amusement, searching for missing items of clothing. They were both aware that rescue could be imminent and this was not how they ought to be found.  
  
Quietly they dressed, then seated themselves by the fire, the one blanket around their shoulders. Neither of them quite knew what to say.  
  
" George," Helen finally broke the silence. She looked him in the eye and said in a rush.  
  
" I want you to know that I have no regrets about this, none at all. I know the rules and I understand, okay? Neither of us are casual people about this sort of thing and I do not want to spoil what we have at work. I'm not in any way dismissing what happened here, but I don't want anyone throwing themselves on their sword either."  
  
Hammond looked down at the earth floor. He tried to be grateful that she understood that this, whatever it was, or might have become, could not continue at the SGC.  
  
She was giving him a way out and he did not want it. He wanted her not to want it either. Unfortunately she was also right.  
  
Finally he nodded, " Very well, no sword work."  
  
Helen laughed as she was supposed to, but it sounded suspiciously wobbly to his ear.  
  
They remained quiet, listening to the fire crackle, the silence hung heavily, unspoken issues unresolved in the shadows.  
  
When Hammond placed another piece of wood on the fire, Helen uncovered her watch and checked the time. It was fully dark now and she wondered if her stone signal would be seen.  
  
General George Hammond prided himself on his ability to see the big picture and make the appropriate response, so he was that much more shocked by his inability to consign the last hour to its proper place in his life. Hell, he was shocked by his behaviour, period.  
  
He did not want to lose Lt. Silver, a fine soldier or Helen, the woman he thought he had known quite well. He knew he could not have both, but he was worried he would have neither.  
  
He risked a glance at his companion. Helen looked up at the same time and smiled gently. She opened her mouth to speak but Hammond never got chance to hear what she would have said.  
  
Helen suddenly became Lt. Silver, alert and listening.  
  
" Did you hear that? " she whispered fiercely. She was on her feet in a moment, heading for the cave entrance.  
  
Hammond followed as quickly as his ankle would allow and heard the distant sound of voices calling among the trees.  
  
To his surprise and amusement he heard a piercing two-finger whistle come from his Lieutenant.  
  
"THIS WAY!" she shouted through cupped hands.  
  
The response was immediate and the sound of bodies crashing through the undergrowth got closer and louder.  
  
"GENERAL!" came a bellow off to their left.  
  
" It's Colonel O'Neill." said the Lieutenant unnecessarily.  
  
" So it is." Agreed Hammond, both glad and sorry.  
  
Torchlight swung back and forth then settled in their direction. Four people appeared - SG-1 of course.  
  
" General." O'Neill stated.  
  
"Colonel. Good to see you." Hammond replied, smiling.  
  
" Came as quick as we could, Sir. " O'Neill nodded and the two men understood the unspoken subtext that included the you-could-have-died and glad-you-didn'ts- that men do not usually say out aloud.  
  
"Lieutenant Silver, you've looked better." O'Neill showed his concern in his usual way and both Daniel Jackson and Sam Carter didn't bother hiding their grins.  
  
"Yes, Sir." Silver agreed. He did out rank her after all.  
  
Major Carter stepped forward and said to the General,  
  
"We found the car first. We were very relieved not to find anyone in it."  
  
"Then Danny boy spotted the rocks." O'Neill interjected.  
  
Daniel Jackson tried to look modest and failed miserably. He grinned.  
  
"It was a good idea, General."  
  
"I can't take the credit for it, it was the Lieutenant's idea." Hammond had turned toward Helen as he spoke, but she had gone back to the cave to retrieve the blanket and first aid kit. When she emerged moments later they were all looking at her. She paid them no attention and looked at her General.  
  
"Can you walk?" She asked.  
  
Colonel O'Neill noticed Hammond favouring his ankle.  
  
"Teal'c, help the General. The good Doctor is waiting at the top of the road." O'Neill was anxious to get them checked over. Daniel relieved Lt.Silver of the blanket and tin, and carried them for her. He thought in his opinion that she looked a little pale.  
  
It seemed longer going back to the road to Lt.Silver than it had coming down earlier. Her headache had worsened considerably when she bent over to pick up the blanket in the cave, and now the sounds of their progress echoed strangely in her ears.  
  
Major Carter was following up the rear of the party so she saw the Lieutenant stumble and put her hand to her head. She caught her up quickly and shouted ahead to the Colonel.  
  
O'Neill told the rest of the group to get to the waiting vehicles and he ran back to his second in command.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"I don't know, she - " Carter lunged but O'Neill was quicker and caught Silver's body as she collapsed.  
  
He swung the Lieutenant up into his arms and carried her the last twenty yards to the top.  
  
"DOC!" O'Neill shouted for the Doctor who had just finished the General's check up.  
  
"What happened?" Dr.Fraiser was checking Silver's vitals as she spoke and running her hands over her for injuries. She checked her pupils and then felt around Silver's head urgently.  
  
" Shit." Everyone's head swivelled. The Doctor didn't usually -   
  
"Did she bang her head?" the Doctor demanded, looking at the General.  
  
A moment passed as he reviewed what he could remember about the accident.  
  
"She may well have done, when the gas tank blew we were knocked off our feet."  
  
Hammond was white.  
  
The Lieutenant was placed on the stretcher that had appeared out of the ambulance as soon as they had climbed up the hill. She was quickly and efficiently covered with a blanket and strapped in.  
  
"Let's get going. Radio on ahead and tell them to get theatre ready for a probable haematoma." Doctor Fraiser climbed in to the ambulance behind the orderlies with the stretcher. She waited impatiently for the doors to close. Time was of the essence.  
  
Hammond stared at the retreating ambulance until Teal'c offered to help him into the other vehicle.  
  
^^^^^^  
  
Hours later, a cleaned and bandaged General Hammond was notified that Lt.Silver was out of theatre and in Recovery. He offered up a prayer of thanks to add to the ones he'd sent earlier.  
  
Hammond was waiting for Dr.Fraiser when she emerged from the recovery room, having seen her patient settled.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
Fraiser looked as grave as Hammond had ever seen her.  
  
"The Lieutenant has been very lucky. Fortunately she had two small skull fractures that were V shaped. They allowed the haematoma to expand outwards instead of inwards to crush her brain. In any other circumstances she should be dead already. The next few hours will be critical."  
  
"May I see her?" Hammond was as surprised as the next man when he heard himself ask the doctor this question.  
  
Dr.Fraiser looked at him neutrally.  
  
"We're keeping her sedated - we don't want her to move at all, but you can see her for a few moments when we have her in ICU."  
  
"Keep me informed." It was not a request.  
  
Fraiser nodded and started to turn away.  
  
"...and thank-you, Doctor." Hammond added.  
  
Dr.Fraiser looked back, but said nothing. Just a quick nod with compassion in her eyes.  
  
The General returned to his office. Colonel O'Neill was waiting for him. He started to stand, but the General waved him back down.  
  
"Lt.Silver is in Recovery. Now we have to wait." stated Hammond.  
  
Jack O'Neill nodded, " Yeah, I know. Janet let us know too."  
  
"That woman saved my life." Hammond stated, seating himself at his desk and easing his bandaged ankle.  
  
"Janet?" O'Neill queried, deliberately taking a second to catch on.  
  
"The Lieutenant. She regained consciousness first and got me out of that car seconds before it exploded. If it hadn't been for her... and all this time she had a time bomb waiting to go off in her head." Hammond looked weary. He wiped his hands over his face as if to clear the cobwebs.   
  
  
  
Jack O'Neill figured it was time to change the subject slightly. He mustered up his best innocent look.  
  
"Oh, by the way, the Doc. said to remind you that as she was kind enough to let you leave the infirmary against her wishes she hoped that you were resting in your quarters."   
  
  
  
His smirk somewhat spoiled the innocent look.  
  
Hammond looked up from his desk.  
  
" I'll be sure to tell the Doctor that you passed her request on, the next time I see her. "   
  
The General did not make any move to get up, let alone go to his quarters. He pulled a file from his desk and opened it up. He glanced up at O'Neill, who, rightly, took it as a polite dismissal.  
  
" Right." He stood up and moved to the door, " We're staying on the base tonight, until we find out about Silver."   
  
He turned to leave, then turned back, a hand on the doorknob.  
  
"We're glad you're okay; if you want to talk, we'll be around."   
  
The offer was sincere.  
  
" I know, son. I appreciate the thought." Hammond replied quietly.  
  
O'Neill looked at the General. He'd bet next month's pay that George Hammond had no idea what he was reading.  
  
He left the office, closing the door quietly, and went to find his team.  
  
The Colonel went to the canteen first. As he hadn't eaten since the General was first reported overdue, he was reasonably certain no one else had either.  
  
Sure enough he found Daniel and Carter seated at a table in the corner. They both had plates in front of them, each with little remaining on them.  
  
Daniel pulled out a chair for Jack and slid a coffee in front of him.  
  
"Might be a little cool by now." Daniel observed in passing, " We weren't sure how long you were going to be."  
  
Jack took a drink then finished off the rest of it.   
  
"Nah, it's fine." He got up for a refill and brought a plate of food back with him.  
  
Carter finished her mouthful and asked,  
  
"How is he?"  
  
"OK, I guess. Tryna keep busy." O'Neill shrugged as he worked his way through his meal.  
  
He kept to himself the thought that he'd seen Hammond in far tougher fixes and he hadn't looked as shaken as he had when he'd come up the hill carrying Lt.Silver. He took it for granted that the others had thought of this and had also decided to keep their own council. Denial ain't just a river in Africa. If no one mentioned it, nothing needed to be done about it. Sorted.  
  
Daniel put down his coffee cup and pushed his empty plate to one side. He looked at Jack and recognised his 'thinking' face. Time to intervene.  
  
" The SF's have reported the accident to the local police, to see if they can find the lorry driver involved. They reckon there would have been a lot of damage to the lorry having seen the staff car."  
  
" Probably an out of stater who's long gone." Jack observed blackly.   
  
Daniel glanced at Sam before returning his gaze to Jack.  
  
"We don't know that. We just have to wait to see if anything turns up. Anyway, it will not make any difference to what has happened."   
  
Sam nodded in agreement with Daniel. She picked up her coffee mug and realised that she had finished it. She put the mug back down again. She thought briefly about returning to her lab. to get on with some of her work, but the idea did not appeal. More coffee at this time of night probably wasn't a good idea either.  
  
"I'm going to go and see Janet. I'm sure she could use some company now."  
  
"Me too." Daniel stood up, ready to accompany Sam to the infirmary.  
  
" Me three." Jack slid his empty plate forward and got to his feet. Sitting here alone held no appeal.  
  
^^^^^^  
  
General Hammond returned with Dr.Fraiser to the Intensive Care Unit. He was still limping badly and trying to pretend he was not in any pain. He had fared so much better than his driver.  
  
They stopped before the doorway to the Unit. Janet looked up at the General. She had come to know him quite well in the years she had been here and she knew without being told that he cared more for Helen Silver than perhaps even he realised.   
  
"Sir, the Lieutenant looks pretty bad. There are drips and monitors, tubes and wires. It looks awful, but she is holding her own at the moment." She warned him.  
  
Hammond nodded absently and entered the Unit. He limped over to the bed, his left hand flexing unconsciously as it did in moments of stress or agitation. He realised immediately that nothing could have prepared him for the sight of Helen in that hospital bed.  
  
She was almost the same colour as the sheets, her head swathed in bandages. She looked very small and spare, not at all the person he was used to seeing. From where he was standing he could see the pulse beating rapidly in her neck. Was that speed normal?  
  
Hammond was unaware that he had spoken aloud until the Doctor Fraiser answered.  
  
" The pulse is one hundred and thirty. It's that fast because of the epidural we have in to the top of her spine to administer drugs. It causes an irritation to the body, but it is a normal response. She shouldn't be in too much pain."  
  
Hammond fought the urge to touch Helen's hand. It would be inappropriate. After a few moments he turned away from the bed and moved towards the door.  
  
"Thank you, Doctor. Let me know if there is any change."  
  
Dr.Fraiser nodded, " Yes, Sir " as the General left.  
  
The doors had only just shut behind the General when they opened again and admitted threequarters of SG1.Before they could say a word Janet held up one hand and said,  
  
  
  
"Whoa! Close enough guys. You may visit for a few minutes but that's all." She finished checking the Lieutenant's chart and turned back to the bed, slotting the chart in to its holder.  
  
" Thanks Janet." Sam said quietly.  
  
They were as good as their word, and less than five minutes later they were all piled in to Janet's office. She did not look surprised to see them.   
  
To their pleasant surprise Janet had made hot chocolate drinks for them. They seated themselves around the office and sipped their drinks appreciatively.  
  
No one felt the need to break the silence until Jack broke a carbon atom off the molecular model on the side table. It shot across the room to land at Daniel's feet. Jack tried, unsuccessfully, to look like it had been nothing to do with him. Daniel silently handed the little black ball back to Janet who put it in the same place she had put the other two Jack broke last week. Sam tried to hide her grin, then didn't bother.  
  
" What ?" Jack asked of Carter. Was it his fault that things weren't made to last anymore?  
  
Daniel took pity on Jack and distracted Janet by asking her about Helen Silver.  
  
" I can't add anything to what I told General Hammond. It's up to Helen what happens now. We'll wait for a time to get her stable, then reduce the sedatives until she regains consciousness. "   
  
" And then? " Sam asked quietly.  
  
Janet Fraiser shrugged.  
  
" Until she is awake I won't have any clear idea of the extent of the damage done to her brain. It may be minimal with perhaps a little confusion or it could be more extensive. "  
  
  
  
" How long before you can begin to wake her up? " Daniel asked.  
  
" We have two days, three max., before I have to stop her morphine and change to another analgesic. I don't want to get Helen's body dependant on the morphine, but we may have to try different alternatives until one is found that suits her body chemistry. During that time there is a danger that she will wake up and undo all my good work."   
  
No one could think of anything to say after that statement. Waiting was not their forte but this was obviously not something to be hurried.   
  
It crossed more than one mind in the room that General Hammond would not be the most patient of men under these circumstances.  
  
George Hammond had gone back to his office after visiting the Unit. He was too wired to sleep, but he was unable to concentrate on the work on his desk. He closed the file on his desk after reading it twice and realising he had no idea what he'd just looked at. O'Neill would have won his bet.  
  
The General folded his arms and leaned on his desk, deep in thought. His mind kept going back to the time in the cave. He berated himself for not realising that Helen was ill. She had been acting quite out of character and he had taken advantage.   
  
If his ankle had not hurt so much he would have kicked himself. He only hoped that Helen would forgive him.  
  
He sighed heavily, his thoughts unhappy company. He poured himself a glass of water and swallowed a couple of painkillers, then lay back in his chair to wait for them to kick in.   
  
He put his hand on the telephone receiver to call the infirmary then withdrew it. It was late and if there were any news he would have been notified already.  
  
He stood up carefully and tested his weight on his bad ankle. It protested despite the medication but Hammond left his office and went to his quarters. Ten minutes later he was in his bed and in another ten minutes exhaustion overtook him and he finally succumbed to sleep.  
  
After the hot chocolate drinks were all but finished, Janet Fraiser looked around at the people in her office, her friends, and thought, not for the first time, that sleep should be available on prescription. Sam was still nursing the last of her chocolate and gave Janet a tired smile. Jack was slouched in a not very comfortable chair, his arms folded and his booted feet resting on the rungs of the chair Daniel was seated upon. His eyes were closed and she assumed he was catnapping, used to snatching sleep whenever he could.  
  
Her gaze moved finally to Daniel Jackson and stayed there.  
  
As if aware of her scrutiny his eyes opened and he smiled gently, sleepily, a secret smile just for her.  
  
Despite herself Janet blushed. Their relationship was still very new and a little scary in a wonderful way, and at times she felt uncertain, like a teenager again.  
  
It had taken a lot of time and effort on Daniel's part to get Janet to go out with him. He'd had to knock down each of the barriers she'd raised one by one.  
  
He had begun in earnest the day Janet's adopted daughter Cassandra had been taken ill because of genetic tampering by the Goa'uld Nirrti.  
  
  
  
Just the touch of his hand on hers in the corridor, a touch that had lingered to let her know that she was not alone.  
  
Sam Carter brought Janet back to the present when she stood up and stretched, easing the kinks in her back.  
  
" I'm off to bed, I need my beauty sleep. " she covered her mouth as she yawned.  
  
Daniel glanced at Jack and whispered,  
  
" Some of us need more than others. "  
  
" I heard that." Jack retorted without batting an eye, and the others grinned.  
  
"Come on, out of my office. Get some sleep, that's an order! " Janet said firmly, tapping the Colonel's booted feet.  
  
O'Neill unfolded his lanky frame from the chair and followed Carter out of the office. He could be heard muttering something and then they heard Carter's laughter. Obviously Daniel would have to be on his guard.  
  
Daniel held back and allowed the door to close behind the others. He took Janet by the hands and pulled her into his arms. He gave her a hug, which he thought she needed more than a kiss right now. Janet's arms tightened around him and she sighed, grateful for his understanding.  
  
" Will you be long? " he asked.  
  
Janet looked up to his face, clearly torn between her patient and his company.  
  
"Just let me tell the night staff I'll be on the beeper if they want me. I'll catch up with you."   
  
They left her office, going in different directions. Only a few people were privy to their relationship and Janet preferred, for Daniel's sake, to keep it that way for now.  
  
^^^^^^  
  
A week later. Seven whole blessed days with no interruptions. Nada. Zip. Zilch.  
  
Colonel O'Neill threw his pen on his desk in disgust. God how he hated paperwork. What he wouldn't give for a little excitement. Having said that, excitement around the base usually meant more paperwork. He glanced at his watch and realised it was almost time for lunch. He gratefully got out of his chair and left his office, wondering if Carter, Danny boy or Teal'c were around and hungry.   
  
As it turned out, O'Neill could not find Daniel and if he was where he thought he was he was not going to go looking for him. Obviously just a coincidence that the good ol' Doc. was having an early lunch.  
  
The Colonel did round up Carter and Teal'c.  
  
Carter had taken some persuading to leave her Lab.  
  
Well, okay, a tiny threat. Not a honking great big threat. Not really.  
  
He didn't know what all the fuss was about - she had to eat, didn't she?  
  
By the time they were on dessert she had forgiven him. No point having puppy dog brown eyes if you don't know how to use them.  
  
" Dr.Fraiser has started to reduce Helen's sedative to-day, so I'm going to the infirmary this afternoon, to be there when she wakes up." Carter said as she finished off the last of her pie.  
  
"Then I shall accompany you Major Carter." Teal'c said. He was concerned for the recovery of the Lieutenant for her own sake, but also because of the effect her illness had been having on General Hammond. Unless he was much mistaken the General had lost weight since the car accident.   
  
"Thanks Teal'c, I would appreciate your company. "   
  
Teal'c inclined his head and continued to make inroads in to the pile of fruit on his plate.  
  
Colonel O'Neill was carrying two mugs of coffee back to their table when the base-wide paging system alert went off. He swore softly as he jumped and splashed himself with scalding liquid. Not a gate alert, there was no need to get excited until he heard what it was about.  
  
" Doctor Fraiser to the infirmary stat. I repeat, Doctor Fraiser to the infirmary stat."  
  
This statement in itself was alarming, but what settled it for O'Neill was the crash he heard in the background. He quickly placed the coffee on the nearest table, then gathered up Carter and Teal'c with a nod and set off for the infirmary.  
  
Less than three minutes later they burst through the infirmary doors to nearly collide with Fraiser and Daniel Jackson, who were obviously only seconds ahead of them in arriving. Daniel looked distinctly dishevelled.  
  
An amazing scene greeted them. Lieutenant Helen Silver was awake. However it was immediately obvious that all was not well. She was thrashing around and the first casualty had been the bedside water jug and glass.  
  
Dr.Fraiser rushed over to her patient and tried to calm her down.  
  
"Helen...Helen, calm down. You're in the infirmary, you had an accident, do you remember? Helen!"   
  
At the sound of her voice the Lieutenant stilled suddenly and turned to the Doctor. Her eyes lit up and looked like she had found her best friend.  
  
"Janet! How lovely to see you! It's been ages, how are you?" she asked with enthusiasm and expectancy.  
  
Dr.Fraiser was worried but tried not to show it. She would not have said that she and the Lieutenant were that close for such an effusive greeting, which meant that something else was going on here.  
  
  
  
" How do you feel? " Dr.Fraiser asked warily.  
  
Helen Silver beamed, "Oh, just fine! Have you done your hair again, I swear it's a different colour every time I see you!"  
  
While the doctor was trying to rally from that comment Sam Carter stepped forward and touched Helen's arm from the opposite side of the bed.  
  
"We are glad you are awake, you had us worried for a while."  
  
Helen swung around to face Carter and smiled again.  
  
"My goodness Sammy you get more beautiful every day!..."  
  
O'Neill's eyebrows were threatening to climb in to his hairline and he mouthed  
  
'Sammy?' to Daniel Jackson who shrugged a search-me look.  
  
"...it's no wonder Jack loves you so much." Helen added, totally unaware that the Colonel was gaping like a stranded fish and that Carter's bright red face was not that colour naturally.  
  
The Lieutenant looked around the room and spied Teal'c standing behind Carter.  
  
"Hey, big guy, how's it hanging?" she did not wait for a reply. " D'ya know when that muscle goes in your cheek - I'm always wondering if you're trying not to laugh out loud. Let it go, it's good for you!"  
  
Teal'c had no idea what was going on. The Lieutenant seemed very...relaxed.  
  
Dr.Fraiser was frantically looking for the antidote to the sedative that the Lieutenant had been given earlier. It was not uncommon for a patient to have an anaesthetic or drug reaction but this was quite extreme. Maybe it was that or the head injury. A brain scan was in order as soon as possible.  
  
" Danny! " The Lieutenant shrieked happily, making everyone jump and Daniel himself wonder what horror was about to unfold.   
  
"Yes, yes it's me, er, Daniel. Hi. " He gave a small wave but kept his distance.  
  
"I swear you are the most accident prone person I've ever met, but I bet it's all a ploy! Do you wanna know what I think?"  
  
"No, no, not really." Daniel muttered in vain, hoping to stave off the inevitable.  
  
"I think it's just so you can be with Janet!"  
  
Daniel closed his eyes, "Oh, I can't believe you actually said that." He didn't know where to look.  
  
Carter's face was beginning to cool down and Colonel O'Neill had stopped gulping air. Teal'c seemed unperturbed by the revelations although that muscle was going in his jaw. The nurse who had issued the alert had yet to pick her jaw up off the floor.  
  
Dr.Fraiser had an 'Aha!' moment and held up an ampoule to the light to check the label carefully.  
  
Just when things had appeared to be about to calm down the Unit's door opened again and General George Hammond entered. His office being the furthest away it had taken him the longest to get to the Unit, but he had found himself unable to wait in his office for news. As with the others, his initial joy that Helen was awake was tempered with the knowledge that something was off kilter in the Unit.  
  
As if in slow motion Jack O'Neill saw his Commanding Officer walk over to the Lieutenant's bed. He watched the incandescent smile appear on the Lieutenant's face and knew without doubt that she cared more than she should for...  
  
"GEORGIE!"   
  
General George Hammond halted as if he'd been shot. What the hell...?  
  
He turned towards Dr.Fraiser for an explanation, his eyebrows raised in query. She was injecting a syringe in to the drip line still attached to the Lieutenant's hand.  
  
"I'm so glad it was you in the cave, you're a bloody good f..."  
  
" FRIEND! A bloody good friend! " O'Neill interrupted frantically. He motioned to Janet who had no trouble in translating the 'hurry up' signal.  
  
Before she had a chance to say anything more Helen Silver slumped gracelessly back on to her pillows.  
  
You could have heard a pin drop in the room.  
  
Doctor Fraiser was the first to move as she checked the bandages covering the Lieutenants wound. After she had satisfied herself that no damage had been done to the wound site she turned to the people gathered in the room.   
  
No one had moved.  
  
Doctor Fraiser's voice sounded loud in the silence.  
  
"The Lieutenant has had a reaction to her medication. It is not uncommon, and coupled with the head injury should not be unexpected. It means that the Lieutenant is not responsible for what she said or did and probably will not remember any of it when she next wakes. I believe it is in her best interests that what we heard in here stays in here." She gave a meaningful stare to the unit nurse.  
  
Everyone else had motive enough to keep it all to themselves.  
  
Although no one said anything aloud Dr.Fraiser knew she had their agreement.  
  
Colonel O'Neill gave Carter a look then glanced at the Unit doors.  
  
Carter gave a small nod then left, taking Daniel and Teal'c with her.  
  
Dr.Fraiser followed them and made sure the nurse came with her.  
  
Colonel O'Neill often allowed people to think he was not that smart. That was their mistake. He had known instinctively that something had happened between Hammond and Silver after the car accident but deemed it none of his business. Sometimes what you don't know doesn't harm you. For cryin' out loud the guy had just been blown up.  
  
As he stood beside Hammond it was with compassion not condemnation.  
  
"I think Dr.Fraiser would like someone to sit with the Lieutenant until she gets back to check on her." O'Neill remained looking at the Lieutenant and not back at Hammond.  
  
Finally the General moved and nodded to the Colonel.  
  
" I'll do that." He moved a chair closer to the bed and leaned on its back.  
  
"When you need a break, send for me or Carter." He didn't want too many people around the next time the Lieutenant woke up, just in case. He trusted Daniel and Teal'c too, but didn't want it to seem like an around the clock guard by SG1.  
  
He left the General sitting beside the bed and went to find Fraiser.  
  
Colonel O'Neill found her in her office. She did not look surprised to see him.  
  
"Before you say a word, I did not hear a word of it. It comes under patient doctor confidentiality anyway but all that I didn't hear goes to my grave. Including any speculation about any party involved. Okay? "   
  
O'Neill's eyebrows raised and he exhaled loudly.  
  
"Well, that's good to know but I never thought otherwise. I came to tell you that I've left Hammond with the Lieutenant. I want Carter or myself to be around if/when the General leaves, so call us when you need to."  
  
Dr.Fraiser nodded.   
  
"The other thing I wanted to ask is, do you think she'll be okay?"   
  
"I'm a lot more hopeful than I was earlier, to be honest. She was quite lucid if tactless, but I'm going to do another brain scan shortly then we wait until she wakes naturally. I was telling the truth earlier, she may well not remember anything she has said - she might not even remember anything from the accident onward. "   
  
The Colonel nodded once and turned to leave. He looked back at the Doctor, then left without adding anything extra.  
  
Back at the Lieutenant's bedside, George Hammond looked at his ADC and wondered fleetingly how long it would be before she was back in her office, fit and whole. It had been a long week without her, not just her efficiency and job skills, but her, her personality. He realised that he'd taken her for granted. They would have a lot to talk about when she was ready. He no longer doubted that it would be 'when', and not 'if' she were well. Despite his huge embarrassment about his private life becoming so spectacularly public, Hammond was considerably bolstered by that fact that she appeared to have enjoyed herself in that cave. She'd been glad it was him. Everything else she had uttered had been true, why not that?   
  
Not for the first time he mentally cursed the non-fraternisation rule.  
  
An hour later Major Carter came to relieve the General whether he liked it or not. His acting ADC had been fielding his calls and the mountain complex would not run itself. Letting the job go hang would not make the Lieutenant get better any faster.  
  
Carter just put it a little more tactfully than that.  
  
She also snagged the chair before Hammond could say 'I was only getting a cup of water'.  
  
General Hammond made his way back to his office and made damn sure he was not rude to his staff - despite feelings to the contrary. He did not slam the door either. His mother would have been proud.  
  
^^^^^^  
  
Later that afternoon Dr.Fraiser reported the results of the brain scan to the General.  
  
As far as could be determined while she was still asleep the Lieutenant's brain was normal. There were no obvious signs of anything amiss. The Doctor hated giving yet another 'we'll just have to wait and see' report, but that was all that could be done.  
  
Colonel O'Neill went to the infirmary to take over from Carter. He'd bought some reports that needed to be checked and signed to keep him occupied.  
  
"Hey, Carter, what's up?"   
  
Major Carter looked up from the book she was reading and gave him one of her brilliant smiles.  
  
"Teatime, I hope. As regards Helen, not much. It's been quiet, although Daniel did pop in earlier. Janet's been in a couple of times. " Carter gathered another couple of textbooks up and got up out of the chair. She looked back at O'Neill as he took the chair she had just vacated.  
  
"You want a coffee?"   
  
"Nah, you go and have your meal. When you're done come back here for your coffee. I fail to see why I should be poisoned alone."   
  
Carter grinned as she backed away, "If you're sure. I'll see you in about half an hour."  
  
"Oh, I'll be here." O'Neill glanced at Lieutenant Silver, "With sleeping beauty."  
  
After the Major had left, O'Neill worked on his reports for ten minutes then looked back at the Lieutenant. He confessed to himself that he was curious about this woman who had finally managed to get Hammond to think about someone other than his late wife. Hammond's ADC was dark haired, fair skinned, and he could not for the life of him remember what colour her eyes were. She had always seemed quite reserved but occasionally a hint of a smile escaped before she could stop it.  
  
He came to the conclusion that she was one of those women that you tend to overlook if you go for the obvious, but once you realised and really looked, you wondered how you could have missed it the first time.  
  
The Lieutenant slept on unaware of the Colonel's scrutiny.   
  
He supposed she was quite attractive, although he didn't normally go for brunettes. Or redheads. He shuddered, thinking of Hathor. Nope. Blondes. Well, okay, one particular blonde. He -  
  
He interrupted his own train of thought.  
  
"Did you just sigh?" he asked the prone figure.   
  
There was no reply.  
  
He leaned forward to the bed in a confidential manner.  
  
" 'Cause if you did, you know, SIGH, then I'd like to know. Especially if it's a sign that you're gonna wake up soon. I'm getting too old for this stuff, I need to sleep in my own bed. I bet Hammond would be grateful too. I mean about the waking up, not the sleeping in my bed thing. I' m sure you know what I mean, doncha?"   
  
"Yessir." It was the quietest whisper, but O'Neill heard it. He shot to his feet and leaned over the bed. He patted her hand with one hand while searching for the button alarm with the other.  
  
"Lieut - Helen, can you hear me?"   
  
The hand under his own moved slightly.  
  
"Yes." Her voice was weak. She struggled to open her eyes. Why was the Colonel shouting? Why was she asleep at work? Why wouldn't her eyes stay open? Why was there so much noise?  
  
Dr Fraiser and a nurse entered the unit in a rush. They slowed when they realised that the patient did not need resuscitation. Fraiser took Helen's vitals.  
  
"Helen, it's Doctor Fraiser in the infirmary. How are you feeling?"  
  
" What?" The Lieutenant was confused and disorientated. She looked up at the Colonel still leaning over the bed and frowned.   
  
Feeling a little self-conscious, O'Neill released the alarm button and stood up away from the bed, but did not let go of the Lieutenant's hand, although he was not certain who was holding whom.  
  
The Lieutenant's gaze left the Doctor and followed O'Neill.  
  
"How?"   
  
"How come you're here?" He asked on her behalf.  
  
She started to nod but then put her free hand up to feel the bandages around her head.  
  
"You were injured in a car accident. Do you remember anything about it?" O'Neill's voice was gentle.  
  
Lt.Silver made an effort to remember a car accident.  
  
"Trees" She said eventually. "There were trees. White lorry."  
  
"That's good, yes. The staff car left the road, hit some trees and after you got out the car exploded."  
  
The hand holding O'Neill's gripped suddenly and Silver's eyes widened in alarm.  
  
"The General! Is he...is he...?" She couldn't bring herself to say the words.  
  
"No, no! He's okay, he's fine, twisted ankle. He's fine - and also grateful, you saved him." O'Neill hurried to reassure the Lieutenant.  
  
She visibly relaxed and then it obviously occurred to her that he could be lying.  
  
"Sure?"  
  
The Colonel gave her one of his genuine smiles and said, "Absolutely."  
  
Dr.Fraiser had been observing the Lieutenant during the conversation and was satisfied that there was no obvious damage. At this point she spoke up.  
  
"I'll go and let General Hammond know that you are awake. You've been out of it for a while."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"Just over a week."  
  
"A week?" Lt.Silver looked stunned that so much time had passed. She looked from the Doctor's face to her Colonel with disbelief. Whatever she saw there must have convinced her because she didn't demur again.  
  
"Am I okay? You know, in the head?" Silver touched the bandages again, feeling the extent to which they covered her head.  
  
"You appear to be. Only you can really say for sure." Dr.Fraiser tried to be reassuring.  
  
"Seems to be to me." O'Neill added with better conviction. At a look from Fraiser he declared, "Well, she does!"  
  
Silver managed a small smile at her Colonel's behaviour. At least he hadn't changed.  
  
She saw the doctor move away to use the telephone.   
  
And realised that she was still holding Colonel O'Neill's hand. She released her grip and allowed him to let go. He pretended he hadn't noticed she was holding it in the first place.  
  
" What is the last thing you remember?" O'Neill asked idly as if the answer was not important.  
  
The Lieutenant's expression became introspective as she made an effort to recall what her previous memory had been before waking in the infirmary.  
  
Colonel O'Neill waited patiently, but as the seconds passed he had had a sinking feeling in his gut. While post-traumatic amnesia might sort out Silver's side of the 'rule breaking' it would not change anything for Hammond.  
  
" I remember leaving here, getting out on to the mountain road, the white lorry right on our tail. I told the General to buckle up. Then nothing-I woke up here."  
  
The Lieutenant looked up to O'Neill's eyes. He could see no deception or guile in them. He believed her. Rats.  
  
"So you don't recall the crash, pulling the General out, the explosion, or anything after that or the rescue?"   
  
The wait was shorter this time.  
  
"No. I'm sorry." She was clearly becoming distressed. "Is it important?"  
  
"No, no, it's fine, don't worry. We have General Hammond's account of the accident, you can read the report when you're up to it, maybe it'll jog your memory."  
  
I hope, he thought.  
  
Dr.Fraiser returned to the ward and O'Neill turned to her to take over. He needed to get to Hammond before he got here. He had to warn him, if he could find some roundabout way to 'mention it' without mentioning anything. Crap. He didn't do 'subtle' very well.  
  
"I'll be back shortly." He said as he backed toward the infirmary doors, holding his hands up in front of him in a 'wait there' gesture.  
  
Only his reflexes managed to save him from being hit by the door as it bowled open from the other side. General Hammond gave him a 'why are you standing behind the door' look as he strode past the Colonel. By the time O'Neill had recovered the General was beside his ADC's bed.  
  
" Sir. I'm so glad you're okay. I'm sorry I crashed the car." Silver looked as if she was trying to lie 'at attention'.  
  
Hammond managed to keep his face impassive, but inside he felt as if he had been doused in ice water. She had called him 'Sir'. Instinctively he knew it was not just to keep anyone else from realising what had happened between them. He struggled to take in what Helen was saying over the rushing noise in his ears.  
  
He became aware of O'Neill coming up to stand beside him. Silent, but somehow supportive. He managed to pull himself together.  
  
"Don't you worry none about that Lieutenant, you just get yourself well again."   
  
Hammond managed to dredge up a smile from somewhere. Without conscious thought he patted her hand on the coverlet and it was only when he heard her sharply indrawn breath that he realised what he had done. He hoped that she would put it down to relief that she was okay.  
  
He wondered if she had felt the jolt that he had.   
  
Helen Silver was keenly aware of the General's hand on hers. The frisson of awareness that had shot through her had surprised her with its strength. She only hoped that he had not noticed her reaction. It was all very cliché'd to fall in love with one's boss but the heart is not always a reasonable organ. The last eighteen months had been both wonderful and terrible. She managed to drag her thoughts and eyes away from their joined hands only to meet the deep brown gaze of Colonel O'Neill.  
  
  
  
She could not seem to look away. She realised with horror that he knew. Somehow he knew. She felt faint and realised that she'd been holding her breath. She drew air in to her lungs as her vision began to grey out. Her eyes closed.  
  
Dr.Fraiser saw her patient go white and stepped in.  
  
"I think that's enough for now, let the Lieutenant rest." She shooed the men away without any regard for their rank. In here she was in charge.  
  
They went without protest. That in itself should have worried Fraiser.  
  
Hammond went back to his office. He felt the weight of every one of his fifty-four years and some. He could hardly believe the difference between the journey to the infirmary and the one back. He had felt so optimistic that he and Helen could have worked something out; now his career was back on track and his life had shot off the rails.   
  
^^^^^^  
  
Colonel O'Neill sauntered back to the canteen where he found Carter just finishing her meal. She looked surprised to see him.  
  
"Sir?"   
  
"S'okay, no panic. Silver's awake and the Napoleonic power monger has kicked us out so she can 'rest'. Hell, she's been resting for a week. Anyway, I thought you'd want to know."  
  
Carter smiled her beautiful smile and for a few seconds nothing else mattered to Jack.  
  
"Thanks, I'll go and see her later."  
  
"Sure." O'Neill dismissed her thanks as usual. "Still want that coffee?"  
  
When Carter nodded he went and got two coffees and returned to the table. They sat in companionable silence sipping the lethal brew. O'Neill liked the fact that he and Carter could sit quietly without the need to talk. She read his mind a lot of the time anyway. He had worried that this aspect of their friendship was going to be lost after that Za'tarc thing but it had been okay, mainly because Carter had let it be okay. It had been the only way they could still be together.   
  
Unlike Hammond. Maybe that was why he had been so quick to pick 'it' up, because he recognised the signs that were hidden as carefully as he hid them. Back in the infirmary he had seen Silver's expression the moment Hammond had touched her hand. Her mind may not have remembered but her body had. What he didn't know was whether or not she had feelings for Hammond before the crash had brought them together. He suspected she had but had not acted on them. That would explain the flash of fear he had seen in her eyes when she realised that he had guessed her secret.   
  
O'Neill fidgeted in his seat, not comfortable with his thoughts. How he wished Silver had not lost her memory, because while it was patently absent, Hammond would not do a damn thing to bring them together. It was obviously going to be him that pulled the rabbit out of the hat. Again. He squirmed.  
  
"Do you want me to ask Janet if she's got a cream for that?" Carter asked straight-faced.  
  
"What?" O'Neill was non-plussed for a moment.  
  
" Cream." Carter smirked behind her mug. " For the ants in your pants."  
  
  
  
It was a good job they were in a public place.  
  
^^^^^^  
  
General George Hammond was standing in his office staring out of the glass that formed the wall to the right of his desk. His focus was distant, his thoughts only as far away as the infirmary. In his left hand he held a mug of coffee from which he absently sipped. His focus abruptly returned as he realised that the coffee was stone cold. How long had he been standing staring out at nothing? Too long.   
  
He couldn't stand here like a lovesick fool. So what if he couldn't concentrate on his work, was not hungry and didn't want to go anywhere or do anything that did not involve going to the infirmary. He would get right up and back in to the swing of things, go get something to eat, yessiree, right now.   
  
As soon as he could get his feet to obey him.  
  
He could not stop his brain from going over and over the accident and the aftermath, hearing Helen's voice, remembering her taste, her touch, her smile. The way her laugh had wobbled when he promised there would be no sword work. She had connected to him in a way that was difficult to ignore. Impossible to ignore.  
  
Yet, for both their sakes he had to. He had had to make tough calls in the past, life and death decisions that affected many people. This was the toughest call so far. It only affected two people, and one of those didn't know.   
  
Hammond sat down heavily in his chair and it squeaked in protest. He ran a hand over his head to rub the back of his neck.   
  
It was better this way. Their lives would go on, they would see each other most days and he would have his half a loaf that was better than none. No one would lose their job. It was better this way.  
  
If he said it a hundred times, maybe he'd believe it.  
  
If only Helen had remembered.   
  
Who was he kidding? If she had not forgotten what had happened they would still have been bound by the rule book. That damn rule book that he had read from cover to cover as soon as he realised which way the wind was blowing with a certain Colonel and his Major. Lord how he had some insight to how they must feel.   
  
If only Helen had remembered.  
  
Hammond sighed heavily. It was for the best. Really.   
  
He wondered what Helen would have thought over a period of time about the two of them. Would she have given in? Would he? Might they have taken a chance?   
  
He didn't know. He was frustrated by the knowledge that he didn't know. He recalled being in the cave and thinking about whatever 'it' was that they had or what it might have become. Now he wanted the opportunity to find out.   
  
If only Helen had remem-   
  
He cut his own thought off, and for the first time in hours he felt a glimmer of hope. Maybe she would remember during her recovery. She hadn't even been awake for twenty-four hours yet. The glimmer expanded and became a glow. Sometimes all a person with amnesia needs is a trigger of some kind. A word or phrase or some kind of stimuli that jogs the brain in to yielding up its secrets.  
  
He would find it if it killed him.   
  
^^^^^^  
  
Colonel Jack O'Neill was waiting. It was not something he was good at and usually involved unconscious fiddling that invariably landed him in hot water with the owner of whatever doohicky he had broken.   
  
He was waiting for the other boot to fall.  
  
The first boot dropped the morning after Hammond's ADC had finally woken up in the infirmary four days ago. O'Neill knew that Hammond had been devastated when he had realised that Lt.Silver had no memory of their car crash or any subsequent events prior to their rescue. Although he, O'Neill, had no actual facts about the events he had a shrewd idea what had happened and he had seen Hammond leave the infirmary like a man in shock. So he was naturally surprised to see the General looking quite cheerful the next morning. He had expected a little more misery.  
  
Perhaps foolishly, he had inquired if the General was okay.  
  
George Hammond had looked at him for a moment before replying that he was fine.  
  
O'Neill had then seen him go over and talk to his ADC as if the shock of the previous day had never existed.   
  
In the days since then O'Neill had either seen for himself or had been told by various people that the General had been to visit his ADC several times, at least once a day and occasionally more. Only this morning at breakfast, Daniel had commented that there seemed to be a sense of anticipation in the air, a feeling that something was going on.  
  
The other boot.  
  
The Colonel was on his way to the infirmary to see Lt.Silver himself. He had in his hand a copy of the accident report that he had said he was going to give her to read in the private hope that something in it would jog her memory. If his suspicions about Hammond were correct-that he would not push Silver to remember-the last thing he would do is let her read the report.  
  
The Lieutenant had been moved out of the ICU and on to the small three-bed unit. When O'Neill entered the ward Daniel, Frasier and Silver were laughing at something Carter had said. They all appeared to have got mugs of coffee. It all looked very cosy. They all turned to look at him when he came over to the bed. Carter moved up so that he could stand beside her.  
  
"I've got you a copy of the accident report, I thought you might like to read it to see if it helps you remember anything." He held out the report for her to take.  
  
"Thank you Sir, but it's okay I've already got a copy. The General gave me one yesterday."  
  
Daniel's coffee appeared to go down the wrong way at that point and his fit of coughing distracted the others for a moment. Frasier handed him a tissue for his watering eyes but all O'Neill heard was the solid clunk of the other boot hitting the deck.  
  
Hammond had given her a copy of the report.  
  
He wanted her to remember.  
  
The crafty coot.   
  
He managed to keep his face straight but Carter gave him a look that said he had not hidden everything he was thinking. He raised his eyebrows in a 'who me?' look and she gave one back that said, 'You know I'll find out later'.  
  
"Okay, that's good. Well, if you remember anything let Hammond know."   
  
"Of course, Sir." Silver smiled her thanks.  
  
He looked across the bed at Daniel and saw the laughter in his eyes.   
  
"You okay?"  
  
Daniel nodded, putting his glasses back on. He wondered if Helen had any idea why he'd nearly choked. Janet would probably rib him about it later. He dare not look at Sam or he'd lose it again. 'The General gave me one yesterday' indeed!  
  
O'Neill sat down on the bed next to Carter and looked expectantly around the room.  
  
"So, any more coffee?"  
  
^^^^^^  
  
A pattern emerged in the days of the following two weeks. Various members of SG1 visited Helen Silver as their work allowed. The General was still a frequent visitor but his visits did not often coincide with any one else's so speculation was rampant among the nursing staff about the subject matter when they talked..  
  
Dr. Fraiser was pleased with the Lieutenant's recovery but kept her on the ward knowing that she lived alone and there would be no-one to look after her if she were sent home.   
  
If Helen was surprised about her sudden popularity with SG1 she kept it to herself. She suspected it was to do with them being close to the General. She felt like she had been adopted because she was a friend to one of their own. His concern for her had translated into their concern for her.  
  
He had asked her to call him George while she was in the infirmary. It seemed ridiculous to keep calling him Sir or General Hammond under the circumstances. It took her a few days to get used to it and to be truthful, she was not that comfortable with it yet. She needed to keep an emotional distance from him because it would be all too easy to slip into a familiarity with him that matched her fantasy of being the woman in his life.  
  
She had to remember that she was his Aide-de-Campe and that was all there could be when she was returned to duty.  
  
At the end of the two weeks Dr.Fraiser pronounced Lt.Silver well enough to go home for the remainder of her recuperation. The Lieutenant had mixed feelings about her release from the infirmary. It would be nice to have a couple of weeks at home to catch up with 'stuff' but she would miss the visitors. Dr. Fraiser had told her to come back if she had any problems and Sam had offered to share quarters if she would rather stay in the mountain for her recovery.   
  
It was with some regret that Silver packed the things that had accumulated on her bedside locker in to a small case with her clothes and toiletries. It had been arranged that Dr. Fraiser was going to drop her home and see her settled.  
  
When Silver went to Dr. Fraiser's office she found that Daniel was also there and he was coming with them. He assured her that it was no problem taking her home.  
  
When the three of them exited the elevator it was to find Hammond waiting for them.  
  
If Fraiser and Daniel were surprised to see him they hid it well. Helen was pleased that she rated a personal send off but sorry that she would not be seeing the General for another two weeks.  
  
Hammond walked them out to the secure car compound and waited while Helen was seated in the car.   
  
"If you have any problems contact me, Dr.Fraiser or Colonel O'Neill, and we'll get it sorted."  
  
"Yessir, I shall."   
  
Daniel pulled away smoothly and Helen leaned back in to the seat. She was exhausted already. She was unaware that Hammond was still watching the vehicle as it drove away.  
  
When the three of them arrived at her house Daniel insisted on taking Silver's keys and entering the house to check everything was okay before he would let the women get out of the car. As he pointed out, you couldn't be too careful.   
  
They waited in the car for a few minutes until Daniel reappeared. He retrieved Silver's case and another bag from the car and they went in to the house.   
  
Fraiser thought the house very reminiscent of Sam's and so had no trouble finding the master bedroom. The house smelt closed up, though Daniel had opened a small window in the kitchen.  
  
Helen noted absently that the grass needed cutting in the back yard.  
  
She offered the others coffee and they both accepted. Fraiser was off duty until the morning and Daniel said that he was not needed before his briefing the next day. At this point he produced the other bag from the car from which he took milk, eggs and bread. Off the amazed look from the two women he sheepishly admitted it had been Sam's idea.  
  
Fraiser and Daniel only stayed for an hour in the end. It was obvious that Helen could hardly keep her eyes open, so Fraiser helped her to bed while Daniel washed up. They left quietly and Helen was asleep before they got off the drive.  
  
^^^^^^  
  
That night when Hammond lay in his bed he planned his next move in the memory retrieval program. He refused to think in terms of failure. It was just a matter of time.  
  
The following morning Helen Silver woke up slowly and turned over in bed. She pulled the quilt around her and luxuriated in the knowledge that she didn't have to get up yet. She dozed lightly for an hour or so until the demands of her bladder got her out of bed. She debated whether or not to go back to bed, decided not to and had a shower instead. It was bliss to finally wash her hair properly, despite the shaved area on the back of her skull. Breakfast was next. She glanced at the clock in the kitchen and amended the meal to lunch.  
  
She had not lost her touch with an omelette, which was delicious, but her coffee tasted odd. She gave up and had fruit juice instead.  
  
She had an unintentional nap when she sat down to go through her month long collection of post. She woke up an hour later, face down with a leaflet stuck to her cheek. Although she was amused she was very grateful that no one had seen her.  
  
She made quick work of the remainder of the post, which was mostly junk mail, then went to the kitchen to put the rubbish in the bin. She passed her calendar on the way there and on the way back she flipped it from April to June. Helen could hardly believe that she'd been away more than a month. Only another month until the fourth of July. She wondered if there were any celebrations planned for the base, they usually had some kind of a 'do'. At least she should be back at work by then. She looked at the calendar and frowned, something tugging at the back of her mind, what was it that had caught her attention...?   
  
The doorbell rang and Helen started. She was not expecting anyone.  
  
When she opened the front door it was to find a man in overalls. He showed her his ID and explained that he had been sent to cut the grass. Sure enough, there was a pick-up on her drive with a lawn mower stowed in the back. When she asked who had sent him, he showed her his work order, and under 'Invoice To' was the name Hammond. It also had his home address, so he was obviously paying for this himself. She was touched.  
  
She also had an excuse to ring up and thank him.  
  
  
  
She allowed the man to carry on with his job and less than ten minutes later she heard a mower start up in the back yard.   
  
^^^^^^   
  
General Hammond was busy with paperwork when his telephone rang. He picked up and heard his acting ADC's voice.  
  
"Thank you, put her through." He said after a moment listening.  
  
"Hello, Lieutenant, how are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"I'm fine, a little tired but Dr. Frasier said that's to be expected." Helen felt unexpectedly nervous talking to the man she had worked with for more than a year. It felt as though she had less ability to hide the way that she felt about him.  
  
"Of course, you should be taking it easy." Hammond advised.   
  
"That's why I'm ringing you. I wanted to say thank you for sending that man round to cut the grass, it was very thoughtful of you."   
  
"It was my pleasure. Dr. Jackson happened to mention in passing about the yard, and Ah just wanted to take some of the pressure off."   
  
Helen thought his Texan accent seemed stronger on the 'phone. She had always thought it was sexy and recalled thinking that he could read baseball stats. and make them sound provocative.  
  
"Well, thank you again." She could not think of any way to prolong the conversation or move it round to 'come and see me'. She was kicking herself for not planning this better.  
  
"No," He sounded like he was smiling, his voice low, " thank you...for everything."  
  
"You're welcome." Helen replied automatically, then wondered what he was thanking her for. He had said 'thanks' for saving his life ages ago. She couldn't shake off the feeling she'd heard those words before in some other context.  
  
"Well, I'm sure you're busy, so I'll let you go, and I'll see you later." Way to go girl, that was so lame.  
  
" Of course. Feel free to drop by when you next come to see Dr.Fraiser."  
  
" I may just do that." She laughed gently.  
  
Hammond smiled when he hung up. He could almost see her confusion when he had thanked her in just the way he had in the cave.   
  
He pulled the next file toward him, opened it up and discovered it was the application for permission to hold a July the Fourth party in the complex. He read it through quickly to see that there were no changes to last year's application - he'd nearly got caught one year when the fine print had revealed permission for a stripper - then signed the form. This year he would claim privileges of rank and get to dance with Helen. He wondered fleetingly when he had stopped thinking of her as Lieutenant Silver.  
  
In the mean time he wondered what the chances were of visiting his recuperating ADC, purely out of professional courtesy to a colleague.  
  
Yeah, right.   
  
Hammond wanted the opportunity to talk to Helen away from work. When he had visited her in the infirmary he had had to be circumspect for several reasons and he had not had the chance to talk as friends do, only as her superior officer. Off base without extra pairs of ears and eyes everywhere things would be more relaxed. He smiled inwardly at thought of being relaxed. He didn't feel the least bit relaxed, he felt excited and enervated, like a sugar high. He had to reign in his impatience to move on to the next stage.   
  
Elsewhere on the base, Colonel O'Neill was pondering along a similar line of thought. He was undecided about how much help to provide the not-quite-a-couple. While it was now obvious to him that Hammond was not actively discouraging Lt.Silver he did not appear to be pursuing her either. Perhaps he was in a holding pattern until they discovered if her memory was gone for good or not. O'Neill decided to wait for a few days until tomorrow's mission was completed and then see how the land lay. If Hammond needed a shove in the right direction he was just the man to provide it.  
  
"How can you do that?" Daniel's voice intruded in to his musings.  
  
For a split second O'Neill thought that either Daniel had read his mind or he, Jack, had spoken aloud.  
  
"Huh?" he came back to focus in the cafeteria where he, Daniel and Carter were having their evening meal.  
  
Daniel gestured to Jack's position at the table. He was poised with a spoon full of melting ice cream halfway to his mouth.  
  
"That spoon hasn't moved for five minutes. We were thinking about getting a bet going. That, or swapping bowls to see if you'd notice."  
  
O'Neill dropped the spoon back in his bowl. "Oh, har-de-har-har. Laugh it up. You're not the only guys to think, you know."  
  
"Yeah, but on us it doesn't look painful." Daniel retorted with a grin.   
  
Carter grinned as well, but then her expression became more serious as she asked,  
  
"Is it something we can help you with?"  
  
O'Neill opened his mouth and then glanced around the room.   
  
"This is not the best place to talk about what we will not be talking about. You still got that coffee stash in your office, Daniel?"  
  
"Um, yes." Daniel was unaware that Jack knew about his secret coffee stash. That explained why he was getting through it quicker than expected.  
  
O'Neill stood up to go and looked down at the other two, who had not moved yet.   
  
"Well, come on!" he said, as if it was all obvious.  
  
Ten minutes later they were all seated in Daniel's office with very decent coffee.  
  
"Okay, this doesn't leave here. We are not having this conversation." Jack looked at the other two.  
  
Daniel and Carter looked at each other then back at O'Neill. They both knew exactly where this was going. They both nodded, but Carter looked uneasy.  
  
"This thing is not going to go away. At first I thought ignoring it would be okay because neither of them would break the rules willingly." O'Neill paused to see if they had the right drift. Neither one interrupted.  
  
"Now the situation has changed..."  
  
Daniel put up one finger to interrupt, "Changed, how, exactly?"   
  
"Escalation. Events have overtaken us."  
  
"Oh." It was amazing the wealth of meaning that Daniel managed to imbue into such a short word. Janet had not even hinted about this.  
  
"You mean...?" Carter started but left Jack to finish - or not.  
  
"Yup." He said helpfully.   
  
"After the accident and obviously before the rescue?" Daniel clarified, not quite as used to the verbal shorthand as Carter.  
  
"Ahuh. Obviously the amnesia means that it could have stopped there, but I have reason to believe that he wants her to remember. Which means it's the real deal for him, or he'd let it go. What has convinced me that I can't continue to ignore it is that I think she feels the same way."  
  
"What makes you think that? She has not remembered anything since the crash." Carter asked.  
  
"I can't explain it exactly, but I know in my gut that she has a thing goin' for him. I saw it in her eyes."   
  
"Saw what?" Carter was intrigued.  
  
"Fear. She's afraid that I know, which means either she's lying about the amnesia, which I don't think is the case, or for her it's been going on since way before the crash and she's never done anything about it because of the non-frat rule."  
  
"But how has anything changed? They are still bound by the rule whether she remembers or not. I can't imagine either of them resigning over this." Daniel was all too aware of the duality of this situation. It could all too easily be Sam and Jack being discussed.  
  
"Yeah, well, now you know why I've been hard at work thinking." O'Neill looked into his mug of coffee as if the answers might be in there as anywhere. "I think they deserve a break, that's all. I think he wants her to remember so they can work out if there is anything to work out. Otherwise he'll always wonder. Working across the desk from that kind of situation would be hard for him."  
  
"Do you think he knows that you know?" Daniel wondered.  
  
O'Neill shrugged, "I don't think so. But he's always played his cards pretty close to his chest."   
  
  
  
There was about five minutes silence while each of them thought about various aspects of the problem. At one point Daniel opened his mouth to speak and then obviously thought better of it and subsided.  
  
Eventually, O'Neill stood up and handed his mug to Daniel.  
  
" The way I see it, we have to wait and see what he's going to do and be ready when the time comes." he paused, "Whenever that is."  
  
"Whatever that is." Carter agreed, nodding. She also handed her mug to Daniel.  
  
Daniel looked from one to the other and back, trying to juggle three mugs.  
  
"Have we just agreed to do nothing?"  
  
O'Neill clapped him on the back.  
  
"As usual you have grasped the essential facts. I feel better for having discussed it with you. Should have done it before. Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome." He muttered to their retreating backs as they left his office - and their washing up - behind them.   
  
  
  
^^^^^^  
  
The following day SG1 left on the scheduled mission, a standard meet and greet that turned in to a three day wait while the ridged protocol of the ruling patriarch was met. Colonel O'Neill chaffed at the delay, but Daniel was in geek heaven with the archaeology available for him to study. Teal'c stayed with Daniel to keep him out of trouble that he probably would not even notice arriving, leaving Major Carter to keep the Colonel from, in his own words, 'going postal'.   
  
Back in the mountain, Hammond was also sorry about their delay in returning. He made a policy of not leaving the base when SG1 were off world. They tended be given the trickiest assignments and so were more likely to need his help. By his own unwritten rules he could not leave the mountain to visit with Helen.   
  
He wondered how she was getting on. He had telephoned her a couple of times in the early evenings and he was concerned about how tired she sounded. He made a mental note to have a word with Doctor Fraiser.  
  
Another four days passed before SG1 returned from their mission. When the medical and the debrief had been completed General Hammond gave the team some time off, based on experience and the look on Colonel O'Neill's face when he came back through the 'gate.   
  
Lieutenant Helen Silver came home from shopping to find a car in front of her house. Her heart gave a hop skip when she realised that it was Hammond's own car. She pulled up on her drive and got out then turned back to pick up the shopping.  
  
"Here, let me help with those."   
  
Goosebumps dimpled along the Lieutenant's arms as she heard his voice. She turned and smiled at him, trying to remember how to behave as if he were just her superior officer and not the man she was having increasingly explicit dreams about.  
  
"Thanks, I'll just get the door." She picked up a third bag and preceded him to the door, keys in her hand.   
  
They went straight through to the kitchen with the bags and Helen filled the kettle and switched it on.  
  
"Would you like a drink? A coffee, or tea if you would prefer?"  
  
Hammond placed his two bags on the counter and turned to face Helen.  
  
"Coffee would be fine." He looked searchingly at her. She flushed under such close scrutiny, worried he could read her thoughts.   
  
"How are you doing? Are you resting as much as you can?" he asked with concern.  
  
"I'm fine. I still get a little tired but I have a nap when I need to. I've still got another week before my return to duty, I'll be fine by then."  
  
Hammond let the matter drop but he was aware that she didn't look like she was sleeping very well.  
  
They unpacked the groceries together and Hammond was gratified to see that they worked together here as well as they did at work. The kettle boiled and Helen made two mugs of coffee, which Hammond carried to the living room coffee table.  
  
Helen brought a plate of biscuits in and placed them on the table.  
  
They sat down, Hammond waiting until she was seated first.  
  
Hammond leaned forward and picked up his coffee. He looked very comfortable on her settee.   
  
Now that he was here, George Hammond realised that he had already stepped down a path he had debated the wisdom of taking. Chatting in the infirmary was one thing, but visiting Helen at home was another. He could only get away with so much in the guise of concerned superior officer. He knew Jack and Frasier at the very least had some idea what had happened after the accident, assuming no one else heard what Helen had started to say the first time she woke up. He would have to be very careful when Helen came back to work, at least until she got her memory back. He didn't want her to get in any trouble either.  
  
Hammond sipped his coffee, then leaned over to take a biscuit.  
  
Helen picked up her coffee, wishing she felt as relaxed as he appeared to be. Her stomach was still doing flip-flops from him just being here. She felt ridiculously like she was on a first date. All excitement and sweaty palms. She went to take a drink of her coffee and the smell of it made her stomach roil. Boy, serious nerves. She took a sip anyway and regretted it immediately. She managed to swallow it.  
  
"This is very nice coffee." Hammond said appreciatively.  
  
It was so at odds with what Helen was thinking at that moment that she nearly laughed, but she realised that he was being quite sincere.  
  
  
  
"Thanks, it's a blend I get from a local shop, I can get you its name if you'd like."  
  
"Yes, thank you, I would."  
  
They carried on talking and when Helen realised that they could still talk as easily as they did at work, her stomach calmed down and she enjoyed the afternoon. If Hammond noticed that she drank no more of her coffee he was too polite to comment. They laughed a lot, especially at some of the tales about work and a certain Colonel. It was with a real sense of loss that Helen realised what might have been had they met outside of the air force. It would be even more difficult to keep that invisible line between them.   
  
Eventually Hammond stood up and said that he had to go.   
  
"I have had an enjoyable afternoon and thanks again for the coffee. Are you sure you can spare this packet?"  
  
"Sure, it's no problem. Please enjoy it with my blessings." She laughed as she walked him to the door.  
  
Hammond turned in the doorway and looked back at her. She found herself looking at his lips, wondering what it would be like to be kissed by him. She unconsciously leaned forward to find out but managed to stop herself. She hoped he had not noticed.  
  
"See you soon, don't forget to rest now, you hear?"   
  
"Yes, Sir!" she teased, executing a textbook salute. He shook his head, smiling as he turned and walked to his car.   
  
Hammond got in the car and waved when he realised that she was waiting to see him off at the door. It was several miles before the grin left his face.  
  
She'd nearly kissed him.   
  
"YeeHaw!" he shouted.   
  
^^^^^^  
  
A few days later Helen was watering her indoor plants when the telephone rang. As usual over the last week her heart skipped at the idea it could be George on the 'phone again. Hammond, Sir, the General, she reminded herself even as she put down the small watering can and wiped her hands before picking up the handset.  
  
"Hello?" she asked, trying to be casual.  
  
"Hi, Helen, it's Sam. How are you?"  
  
Helen was disappointed it wasn't Hammond, but at least it was someone who knew him. 'How pathetic is that.' she thought, amused.  
  
"I'm fine. How're you?" It was not the first time Sam had rung to see how she was.  
  
"Enjoying some time off. We're having an impromptu party, just casual, you know,   
  
raw meat burnt on one side, 'slaw, not enough beer, you're invited, wanna come?" Carter sounded like someone was trying to make her laugh while she was trying to talk.  
  
" I'd love to. When is it?"  
  
"This afternoon, say two-ish, we'll send someone to collect you so you can drink if you want to?"   
  
Helen heard something that sounded like a hand being smacked, laughter and a voice in the background that might have been Daniel Jackson's saying "Leave her alone before she drops the 'phone."   
  
It sounded like fun. And he might be there. That settled it.  
  
"Yes, that would be great. Do you want me to bring anything?"  
  
"Just yourself. We'll see you later!"   
  
"Okay, bye!" Helen hung up and mentally went through her wardrobe.  
  
Something casual but eye-catching, tiny bit sexy even. Hmmm.  
  
Nope. Nothing sprang to mind. Time for a little retail therapy.  
  
An hour later she found an outfit, a modern take on the peasant look. A white top that framed her bare shoulders, making the best of the light tan she had acquired during her sojourn at home, and a wrap around skirt in a light weight material that showed an interesting amount of leg when she walked. When she put the outfit on at home, she had a bit of a wrestle with her strapless bra, which seemed to have shrunk in the wash. She was reasonably certain it had not looked so precarious the last time she had worn it. Still, the overall effect was impressive if she said so herself.   
  
Shortly after one thirty the doorbell went and when she opened the door Janet and Daniel were on the step. The latter seemed to forget what he had been going to say when he saw her.  
  
"Hi, your lift has arrived!" Janet gave Daniel an amused glance before grinning at Helen, "You look very nice."  
  
"Thank you." Helen smiled, "I'm ready; keys, money, wine. Let's party!" She went past Daniel and down the drive.  
  
Daniel turned to watch her progress and as Janet passed by him she said,  
  
"Close your mouth."   
  
Daniel gave Janet a look that said she had nothing to worry about and said, "Oops."   
  
Janet smacked him on the arm as they walked after Helen.  
  
"Ooh, I love it when you get masterful." He whispered, holding his arm as if badly injured.   
  
  
  
Daniel opened the car doors for the ladies then went around and got in himself. After ten minutes Helen realised that they were heading for Colonel O'Neill's house. She had only been there once before for Daniel's (thankfully) premature wake.   
  
When they got to the house just before two o'clock it was obvious that the party had not yet started. The front door was open and Helen followed Janet in to the house with Daniel following up the rear. There was some music playing in the background and Sam came through the hall area carrying a tray of drinks, on her way to top up the cooks. She put the tray down and hugged all three of them.  
  
"Great! You're here. We're out back, I hope you're not too hungry yet, because the guys haven't got the barby 'just right' yet."   
  
"Don't tell me you let them play with matches!" Janet laughed.  
  
"It's okay, I hid the C-4, no big bangs this year."  
  
They were walking as they bantered and as they went in to the back yard they spotted the 'guys', O'Neill and Teal'c, tending to the charcoal. Teal'c was wearing his cowboy outfit, complete with Stetson. He was wearing a plastic apron sporting the words ' FBI bomb disposal squad - if you see me running, try to keep up'.  
  
O'Neill, very casual in shorts and a T-shirt wore one that read 'Kiss the cook'.   
  
"Ladies, welcome. What's your poison?" he asked, waving his hands to disperse the smoke.   
  
"What about me?!" Daniel complained as he came up behind the girls.  
  
"I was including you."   
  
Daniel tried to look hurt as the three women laughed at his expense but Sam gave him a beer and kissed his cheek, telling him to take no notice of Jack.  
  
Sam got the drinks for Janet and Helen and they sat down at the big table on the decking, away from the smoke. More people from the base started to arrive until there were about two dozen in total. Helen saw a couple of people she knew from work who came over to say hello and ask her how she was doing. After forty minutes she tried not to keep looking at each new arrival - looking for him.  
  
" The General mentioned that he'll be along a little later than planned." Sam mentioned casually.  
  
Helen looked down at her drink momentarily to decide how to answer.  
  
" I wasn't aware that he was coming." She stirred a piece of ice in her drink with one finger.  
  
"He usually does if he can get away." Sam looked up past Helen's shoulder and saw that Jack was ready with the first round of food.   
  
"Time to serve up, I hope you don't mind but I said I'd help. You okay for a while?"  
  
"Of course, sure. I'll be fine, see you later."   
  
Sam went off leaving Helen alone at the table. Someone had turned the music up and people, including Daniel and Janet were up and dancing.   
  
Helen circulated and had a few dances, including one with Sargent Siler who was quite funny in a dry unintentional way. He was a good dancer and Helen found herself laughing more than she had in a long time.   
  
When the rush for food had died down, she went to get some. The afternoon's activity was wearing her out and she was looking forward to the sitting down as much as the food. She brought her loaded plate back to the table and looked ruefully at the amount that the Colonel had piled on her plate. He'd told her she needed to keep her strength up.   
  
She had just started to eat when someone joined her at the table. She glanced up in to very familiar light green eyes. Her appetite fled but she didn't care.  
  
"May I join you?" Hammond asked, holding a drink in one hand and a plate in the other.  
  
"By all means." Helen hoped that her joy that he was finally here was not obvious.  
  
She was quite unaware that her face was flushed with pleasure and that her eyes sparkled.   
  
Hammond's gaze went over her before he could stop himself. As if the glowing face wasn't enough she was wearing an outfit designed to drive him loco.  
  
He felt the kick in his heart and places further south. He sat down quickly.   
  
They did not get a chance to say much else as Daniel and Janet came back to the table with their loaded plates and tucked in.   
  
Shortly afterwards Sam, Teal'c and Jack arrived with their own plates of food.  
  
By eating slowly and pausing to converse, Helen managed to eat half of her plate's contents. There was a lot of laughter, usually at the Colonel's expense, which he took good-naturedly, and it was clear that they held each other in deep affection. Helen enjoyed watching them and envied them their camaraderie. They did not make her feel left out which she thought was very considerate of them.  
  
Hammond had finished his food and noticed that Helen had stopped eating a while ago. He wiped his hands and lips with his paper napkin and turned to her.  
  
"The music is much more my speed now," he said quietly, "so would you care to dance?"  
  
Helen had noticed a few minutes earlier that the music had changed to slow songs and she had been trying to pluck up the courage to ask him to dance, so she was quite happy to go along with his request.  
  
"Yes, I'd like that."   
  
Hammond stood up and waited for her to rise, then escorted her to the grass area designated for dancing.  
  
  
  
When they reached the dance floor Helen turned to face Hammond and stepped in to his arms. Like several other couples on the dance floor they drifted round rather than any proper attempt at a particular style. In the beginning they were holding each other at a distance considered to be 'respectful', but after being jostled by other couples - more than once by Drs. Fraiser and Jackson - they settled in a little closer to each other. One song played into another and they carried on. Neither felt the need to talk and were happy just to legitimately be in the other's arms.   
  
Helen felt a little confused. She had never danced like this with 'the boss' before, and yet his arms around her felt vaguely familiar. The smell of his aftershave had sent a thrill through her just as strong as the one she had in the infirmary when he had touched her hand, yet she knew he had worn that brand for a while and it had never affected her before to-day.   
  
  
  
Hammond found himself jostled again when Helen was bumped from behind.  
  
"Sorry, are you okay?" Helen apologised.  
  
"Ah'm fine, don't you worry." Hammond reassured her.  
  
There were worse things to be hit by than Helen's impressive décolleté. He found himself recalling their encounter in the cave and how he had marvelled at how sensitive her breasts had been in responding to his caresses. He was surprised to realise that his desire for her had not decreased because he had already made love to her, but quite the opposite, it had intensified. He felt himself stir and had to remind himself that they were in a public place where everyone could see them and not in a private bedroom where he could strip her naked and plunge in to her silken depths over and over until they were both sated.   
  
Helen could have sworn that she just heard Hammond groan, but she dismissed it, she had hardly hit him after all. She was enjoying the dancing and - to be honest - the jostling. She considered that her new clothes had been a success; she had seen him look at her more than once when he thought that she was not looking. She felt very feminine and desirable and now she came to think about it, very aroused.  
  
  
  
It was the entire fault of the frelling dreams she been having lately. Ever since she had read Hammond's report and discovered that they had taken shelter in a cave she had been having these dreams about the two of them getting together in a very intimate fashion. The dreams were all variations on a theme; sometimes he took her up against the wall, or kneeling with him holding her hips from behind, or her straddling him on the ground or the most vivid one, where he had laid her upon his jacket next to a fire and made her heart sing. She had woken up more than once aching with frustrated desire.  
  
Helen licked her lips discreetly, aware that her rapid shallow breathing had dried them a little.   
  
Hammond saw the tip of Helen's tongue appear briefly to moisten her lips. Desire shot straight to his groin and he knew that he was in trouble. Thank goodness he was wearing chino's cut looser than his uniform.   
  
With a suddenness that made them both jump the music changed to an up-tempo beat and they let go of each other.   
  
"Thank you for the dances, they were fun." Helen smiled.  
  
"You're welcome. Shall we return to the table?"   
  
'Narrow escape' they both thought.  
  
Hammond asked Helen if she would like a drink and she asked for a fruit juice, having had enough wine for the moment. He went off to get the drinks from the table by the back door of the house. Once he had moved away Helen had chance to calm down and take stock. She knew that she had overstepped the mark where George was concerned. She was due back at work in his office in a few days and all this excitement would have to stop. Each time they included her in their conversations or asked her to join them, or even just rang to see how she was, she felt the wall she tried to keep between herself and George lose another layer of bricks. She knew that Colonel O'Neill thought that there was something going on, although why he hadn't said anything yet surprised her. Maybe he trusted her to do the right thing.  
  
What worried her was that the right thing no longer seemed to be very clear.  
  
"There you go." Hammond placed her drink on to the table in front of her.  
  
"Thanks, that looks delicious." Helen smiled.   
  
Hammond seated himself beside her despite his better judgement. For a little while he would just enjoy her company and ignore what other people thought.  
  
He knew he was in over his head when he realised what he had just said to himself.   
  
" Have you had chance to try the coffee yet?" Helen asked him after she had taken a drink of her juice.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, I have..." Hammond carried on, unaware that they were being watched from the other end of the table.  
  
O'Neill and Sam Carter were standing with a drink each. They were half facing the table and half each other. They were both trying to pretend that they were not watching the two people seated together.   
  
"Carter?" O'Neill had had sufficient beer that he could admit to himself that she was looking very fine today.   
  
"Mmm?" Sam returned her gaze to him, sipping her wine elegantly.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Do they look 'obvious' to you, or is it just because we 'know'?" he asked sotto voce.  
  
Sam glanced back at Hammond and Helen then back to him.  
  
"I'd say they look like two people who work together having a chat at a party..." she began.  
  
O'Neill started to relax; obviously he was being over-sensitive. He took a mouthful of beer.  
  
"...when they would rather be off somewhere having fantastic sex with each other." She finished with a grin.  
  
O'Neill choked as his beer went down the wrong way.  
  
"What?!" he demanded when he could finally speak.  
  
"Gotcha!" She smirked, unable to resist teasing him.  
  
"Carter! Don't ever do that to me again." O'Neill wiped beer from his face and glowered at her.  
  
"Or what?" She asked cheekily.  
  
Both Helen and Hammond heard O'Neill coughing and turned to see what was going on. They saw the look on Sam Carter's face and knew whatever she had just said had started O'Neill off.  
  
"Sometimes those two remind me of ..." Hammond began, then paused to find the best way of putting it.  
  
"Children?" supplied Helen with a smile.  
  
Hammond laughed and nodded, "That's about the size of it. Children who are old enough to know better."  
  
"Yes, but that's no fun." Helen enjoyed the verbal sparring that was Sam and the Colonel's version of flirting.  
  
"True. They are two good people, and they do good work. That's why I give them the latitude that I do."   
  
In her role as Hammond's ADC she was well aware of this. She had also seen Hammond worried to death about them, but he'd never let anyone but her be aware of it.  
  
Neither she nor Hammond could make out what was being said over the music, but O'Neill appeared to be rallying a response. The poor Colonel was so obviously outclassed it was funny.  
  
Hammond turned back to face her and they continued the conversation that the choking had interrupted.  
  
Colonel O'Neill moved closer to Sam and spoke in an undertone.  
  
"Or I'll make you so sorry. Just you wait Carter. Be on your guard." O'Neill tried to appear threatening, but he was severely undermined by the glint of laughter in his dark eyes.  
  
  
  
Sam was unimpressed, "Ooh, scary!" she mocked, hiding her laughter.  
  
O'Neill tried for incredulousness.  
  
"Are you being cheeky to me?!"  
  
Sam just looked at him and he had no trouble reading the words 'You have to ask?' in her expression.  
  
"I thought so." He looked at her speculatively, " However, insubordination comes with a price, Major." He emphasised her rank.  
  
"I know, Colonel." She did the same.  
  
"Can you take it?" O'Neill asked, his tone still light.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Can you?" Sam dipped her head and looked up at O'Neill.  
  
It was one of the most girlie things he'd seen her do -ever- and he felt the shift of uncertain sand under his feet.  
  
"I can take anything you can dish out." He said with a certainty he did not feel.  
  
She gave him a smouldering glance.  
  
"Wanna bet?"  
  
O'Neill managed not to gape. The undercurrent of mutual attraction that was always present in their teasing had surfaced unexpectedly. Usually when it got close to the surface one of them would head it off, but this had appeared out of left field and surprised him. She wasn't playing by the rules. Was she drunk?   
  
Ohmigod she's leaning towards me. What's she playin' at? Oh, riiiight, I get it.  
  
"This is another 'gotcha', isn't it?" he said hopefully.  
  
Helen was listening to George but could see Sam and Jack past his head. She was amused to see that Sam appeared to have the Colonel on the ropes judging by the expression on his face. She would have given quite a lot to have heard their conversation. She brought her full attention back to George and they were both distracted by shrieks of laughter coming from the dance area.  
  
  
  
Over on the dance floor Janet and Siler were causing an uproar by teaching Teal'c the finer points of line dancing. Daniel was laughing so hard that he was crying and couldn't keep up with the dance. He had to sit out in the end and it did not help that he was shouting encouragement -and incorrect instructions- to the increasingly baffled Jaffa.  
  
"I do not see the point of this exercise." Teal'c's deep voice could be heard as Janet, Siler and the rest of the two lines turned to the left as he turned to the right.   
  
"No no no! The other way!" shouted Daniel, tears streaming down his face.  
  
"If you cannot be helpful DanielJackson, please be quiet!"   
  
Hammond and Helen went over to watch the dancing and couldn't help laughing as much at Daniel as they did Teal'c.   
  
When Helen glanced round to see if Sam and Jack were watching as well, she could not see them anywhere. Hammond chose that moment to ask Helen if she would like another drink and she forgot about them.  
  
After the line dancing there were more slow records and Hammond and Helen danced together again. Helen had a wonderful day, George was a fun person when he let his hair down, so to speak. She hoped he had enjoyed it as much as she had.   
  
The afternoon turned in to evening and the party wound down naturally. Helen realised that she was exhausted, and wondered aloud where Daniel was.  
  
"Daniel?" Hammond asked, unaware that Daniel had brought Helen to the party.  
  
"It's my own fault, I should have booked a cab beforehand. Sam suggested that they give me a lift so that I could drink."   
  
Helen started towards the house with the intention of finding a telephone. Hammond walked with her and looked at his watch.  
  
" I have a cab coming to collect me in about fifteen minutes. You are welcome to share it with me, if you would like?"   
  
Helen tried to look doubtful but was aware that her face was probably going 'yes!'  
  
"Thank you, I would. That is very kind of you."  
  
"Not at all, it's my pleasure." He said sincerely.  
  
They went round separately saying goodbye to various people, then went to say thank-you and goodbye to their host together. They found O'Neill, Sam, Janet and Daniel in the kitchen making coffee for the stragglers.   
  
Teal'c came in to the kitchen to inform Hammond that his transport had arrived. There was a flurry of goodbyes and thank-you's, then they were seen away at the front door.   
  
As the cab pulled away Helen felt both exhausted and excited. She had never felt quite so aware of Hammond before, and the possibilities of their situation ran through her mind. Should she ask him in for coffee? Would he say yes, or would he remind her that in a week she would be back at work as his ADC? She didn't want the evening to end just yet.   
  
Not until breakfast.  
  
She shivered with anticipation at the very possibility of George staying the night, even if it was their only night. She folded her arms to smooth the goosebumps.  
  
  
  
Hammond felt Helen shiver next to him and wondered if she was cold.  
  
At least this time she wasn't wet as well.  
  
"Are you warm enough?" he asked, seeing her arms clasp each other.  
  
"I'm fine, thank you." Helen looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"No you're not. Here let me..." Hammond removed his jacket and put it around Helen's shoulders.   
  
She was struck by the strangest sense of déjà vu as she felt the warm lining close on her shoulders. Then she forgot all about that when she realised that George had left his arm around her.   
  
Hammond was gratified when Helen leaned in to his chest and relaxed. He wondered whether the jacket had brought back any memories, but when Helen didn't say anything he buried his disappointment. He only had a few more days until Helen's return to work when he was sure she would treat him again as the General, and he would lose the ground he had gained in their not quite a relationship. He wished he knew what she was thinking right this minute. His arm tightened unconsciously as he thought about keeping her close to him. In a few minutes they would be at her house and if she invited him in he didn't know if he had the strength to say no. He didn't know why it was important that Helen remembered before they went any further, he just knew that it was.   
  
Maybe it was because they could still stop at this point and say that nothing had changed between them, nothing had happened. Helen could start back to work next week and life would go on as before. At least this way only one of them was suffering. He sighed inwardly. He was tired of doing the right thing, he wanted to be selfish. He needed to know how she felt about him. He had the impression that she was interested - she'd nearly kissed him after all - but was it enough?   
  
The journey from the Colonel's house to Helen's had given her time to think about George staying the night. She wanted him to stay - that was a given - but she was having second thoughts about how he might be feeling in this. Looking at it from the outside point of view George had not actually indicated that he was hoping to spend the night. If she had looked at his behaviour dispassionately, without the romantic overtones, he could just be being the concerned colleague. Okay, very concerned, but still, that didn't mean he had any ideas about the two of them. Maybe her prior interest in him, those X rated dreams, and her active imagination had filled in all the blanks inappropriately. He might even just be holding her to actually keep her warm.  
  
She wished she knew what he was thinking right this minute.   
  
All to soon the cab arrived at Helen's house and stopped. Helen opened her purse to pay the driver but George stopped her.  
  
"It's okay, this is on me." He smiled. Please invite me in.  
  
"Oh, that's very kind of you." Helen smiled back. Ask me for coffee, tea, me!  
  
"I don't expect a lady in my company to pay to get home." Hammond turned to the driver and asked him to wait.  
  
He did not see the disappointed look on Helen's face as she opened the cab door and got out. George came with her to the front door and waited while she got her keys out.   
  
"I'd like to thank you for a lovely day, I really enjoyed it." Helen said as she opened the door.  
  
"Ah enjoyed it too, hon- Helen." Hammond couldn't believe his Freudian slip. He hoped that she wouldn't notice. Oh, who was he kidding? There's a reason they're called Freudian slips; of course he wanted her to notice.   
  
He said 'Hon' that's short for honey! He nearly called me honey!  
  
"Thanks." Helen gathered her courage in both hands and opened her mouth to speak. Hammond unconsciously leaned forward to make sure he heard her.  
  
The cab driver tapped the horn to encourage his fare to hurry up.  
  
'He's dead meat.' Hammond thought.  
  
'It's a sign. I can't give in. I have to be strong.' Helen thought.  
  
'No damn tip either.'   
  
"I'd better go. Sleep well, and I'll see you soon." Hammond started back down the drive.  
  
"George!" Helen called after him.   
  
Hammond's heart leaped. Yes!  
  
He turned back to her, "Yes?"  
  
"Your jacket. You won't get far without your wallet." Helen had slid the jacket from her shoulders and was holding it out to him.   
  
"Oh, of course. Thanks again." He took the jacket and slipped it on. He could smell her perfume.   
  
"Goodnight." She stood in the doorway until his cab pulled away. She felt colder than the loss of his jacket could explain.  
  
The following morning Helen's telephone rang. She answered it in the kitchen where it was on the wall beside her calendar.  
  
"Hi, Janet. Yes, I had a great time too. He was a hoot wasn't he?" as Helen listened to and answered Janet Fraiser she was facing the calendar. A little red cross caught her eye. It was on the fifteenth. One part of her brain was dealing with Janet and arranging to go in this week for her return to duty physical, the other part was processing the significance of the little cross.  
  
"Yes, that's fine. I'll come in tomorrow, if that's okay. I might have some questions for you. Okay, see you then." Helen hung up absently. She picked up the calendar and flicked back to April. Yep. Little red cross, started April fifteenth, as expected. She turned to May. She wasn't here in May, but she hadn't started on May fifteenth in the infirmary either. Now she had missed June fifteenth's little cross. She'd have to ask Janet about it tomorrow. It was obviously a side effect of the head injury. Delayed her periods a bit, messed them about while her body settled down.  
  
At least there was no chance she could be pregnant, she hadn't had sex in over two years. There hadn't been anyone since she'd fallen for George. She re-hung the calendar for June and went upstairs to make her bed.   
  
^^^^^^  
  
Dr. Fraiser had just finished her official medical for Lt. Helen Silver's return to duty. She was quite satisfied that the lieutenant was fit for duty come the following Monday. Her blood pressure was a little low, but that was normal for Helen according to her notes. Her skull was healing nicely, and providing she stayed out of jets for a while it should be as good as new in a few months.  
  
"Okay, that's out of the way. You said yesterday that you might have a few questions?"   
  
Helen nodded.  
  
"Just the one, really. I wondered how long it would be before my periods start again. I mean, I know they can be funny with stress and all, but I feel pretty much okay, not stressed about the crash, not too worried about the amnesia, but I haven't had one since before the accident."  
  
"Umm." Janet stalled for time while her brain raced ahead.  
  
"I mean, it's not unheard of, is it?"  
  
"Delayed stress is a valid option, yes." Janet agreed, "However when someone tells me they've missed two periods it's not the first thing I'd think of."  
  
"Yes, I can imagine, but that's not an option, I cannot possibly be pregnant." Helen smiled, amused.  
  
Hope surged in Janet. Was Helen on the pill before the crash?  
  
"Cannot be?"  
  
"No. I haven't had sex in over two years."  
  
Janet's heart sank.   
  
"Well, I think we should rule it out first, then explore the other options."   
  
"Go ahead if you must, but it will be a waste of time." Helen said confidently.  
  
'I hope so.' Janet thought as she walked to the lab.  
  
Ten minutes later she walked back to the infirmary where Helen was waiting.  
  
Helen knew as soon as she saw Fraiser's face. She asked anyway.  
  
"The test is positive." Fraiser confirmed.  
  
"That's impossible. Yes, I know a lot of doctors hear those words when they give out that news, but in my case it's true."  
  
"I ran it twice. It will still be positive if I do it ten times."  
  
"Then there must be some other reason. I'm not seeing anyone, I haven't had sex for years!"  
  
"As far as you can recall." Fraiser amended.  
  
"What?" Helen looked at her with confusion.  
  
"Your memory loss may be wider than you think."  
  
"No, I remember right up to the impact. There was no one. Before or since." Helen was vehement, " If I am pregnant, then who the hell is the father?"  
  
It was the question Fraiser had dreaded and she had no answer to give her.  
  
"I'm afraid that if you can't tell me, I don't know."  
  
There was a long silence.  
  
Helen got up and paced up and down beside the examining couch.  
  
"This is ridiculous. How can I return to work with this hanging over me?"  
  
"I can still sign you as fit. Working as the General's ADC, your duties aren't too onerous."   
  
Helen spun round, horrified.  
  
"Oh, I can imagine that conversation. 'Yessir, I'm glad to be back, oh, and by the way, I'm pregnant and I have no clue as to who the father is."  
  
"Do you want me to tell him? I'll have to report it to him eventually, anyway."  
  
"No, not yet. Not until I know what I'm going to do. You'll tell no one?"  
  
Janet nodded, "For now. I'll let you know when I have to."  
  
"Right. What happens now?"  
  
" Back up on the couch and we'll find out how you tie in with your dates." Dr.Fraiser patted the couch and went to get a fresh pair of gloves.  
  
As Helen lay back waiting for Janet to return two thoughts were uppermost in her mind. First, who and when. Second, any thoughts that she had entertained about George were dead in the water. She couldn't imagine many men willing to take on another man's child and she didn't even have the guy's name. Or a description.  
  
^^^^^^  
  
  
  
"According to your dates, it's about seven weeks. Most pregnancies are forty weeks by dates, but if you know the date of the event you can add thirty-eight weeks and that's more accurate. By fundus size, I'd say five weeks and that agrees with your dates."  
  
Dr.Fraiser and Helen were in the doctor's office for privacy. The doctor had her mental fingers crossed that Helen would still be too shocked by the pregnancy to work out just exactly when she must have conceived. She would be able to figure out that it could only have happened on the day of the car crash, when the only man with her had been General Hammond. Helen was smart though, she'd put two and two together eventually.  
  
"So it would be due?" Helen asked.  
  
"About February twelfth."  
  
"Some Valentine's present." Helen looked at Janet, who was making a note in Helen's medical file.  
  
"How would you feel if you found out you were pregnant?" She asked the doctor.  
  
"Surprised. Shocked even. But a miracle none the less." Janet didn't hesitate.  
  
"That was a quick answer. But you would keep it?"   
  
"Yes. I would."   
  
"Me too." Helen smiled, having made her mind up.  
  
^^^^^^  
  
  
  
Helen did not go and see George before she went home. She had enough to think about and she had the suspicion that it would seem like she was saying goodbye. She stopped off at the bookstore in town and picked up a book about pregnancy and birth. Better do some research so she didn't get any nasty surprises.  
  
When she got home she settled on the sofa with the book and by chapter four she realised that her tiredness, the odd tasting coffee, her bra that had 'shrunk' and the 'nervous' nausea were all explained by the baby's presence. She supposed that she should be grateful that she had not fainted at anyone's feet. She didn't find anything about erotic dreams of one's Commanding Officer, so that one must be all her doing.   
  
Helen closed the book and shoved it under a cushion. She leaned back and closed her eyes. She ran a sit. rep. in her head; living in inherited house, no mortgage. Adequate savings for one year's expenses. Forty-four years old single, pregnant by person unknown. In love with my CO, unrequited and against the rules of my employer. Never expected to have a child, excited and terrified. Happy. Very happy.  
  
She burst in to tears.   
  
^^^^^^  
  
General George Hammond looked up when he heard a knock on his open office door. Dr.Fraiser came in, carrying a medical report folder.   
  
"I'm pleased to be able to report that Lt. Helen Silver will be able to return to duty next Monday."  
  
Hammond was relieved that Helen was cleared fit. It would be a long week before next Monday, but it would be good to see her back in her office.  
  
"Anything I should know?"  
  
Dr.Fraiser handed the report to him and gave him a moment to read it. He looked up after a brief glance. Dr.Fraiser filled in the details.  
  
"As you can see she will need time for the skull fractures to completely heal, but she can do that here as well as anywhere. I think it will be good for her to get back here and get on with some semblance of normality."  
  
"I agree." Hammond set the report to one side to read properly before he signed it.  
  
"Is the Lieutenant still in the mountain?"  
  
"I don't think so sir. I believe she went home. The Lieutenant is still technically on sick leave."  
  
"Of course. Thank you for your report." Hammond dismissed the Doctor, and when she didn't move he looked up at her.  
  
"Was there anything else you wanted?"  
  
Dr.Fraiser regarded him for a moment.  
  
"How are you coping? Are you okay with the crash and its attendant effects?"  
  
"Ah'm just fine, Doctor. Ankle is okay. Only occasionally notice it's not one hundred percent." He looked up at the Doctor trying to ascertain the true reason for her loitering.  
  
"Good. Good." Dr.Fraiser nodded but didn't add anything else. She walked out of the office and Hammond was left with the feeling that there had been something the Doctor wanted to say to him but had been unable to do so. His instincts told him it had to do with Helen. He was surprised and, he had to admit, disappointed that she had not come to see him before she left.  
  
Hammond looked at his watch and made a note of the time. He would give her a ring later on before he went to lunch.   
  
^^^^^^  
  
Helen Silver had cried herself out. She felt much better considering that nothing had changed. She blew her nose and dried her tears. Her stomach chose that moment to gurgle hungrily and she laughed at the absurdity of it. A perfect example of the fact that life went on, regardless. She got up and went to the kitchen where she opened the fridge and tried to find something to tempt her absent appetite. Cold food that didn't smell of anything suited her best at the moment.   
  
Just as she was slicing cheese for a sandwich her telephone rang.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Helen?"   
  
Ooh, she'd know that voice anywhere, even if her heart hadn't skipped a beat.  
  
"Yes. Hi. Hello, how are you?" In that instant she knew that she was going to hang on to her dreams about George until oh eight thirty next Monday. Then he would be General Hammond. This would be a last week of indulgence until finito. Or a miracle.  
  
"Ah'm well, and I gather so are you."  
  
"Yes, cleared for Monday." She tried to sound pleased even though her self-imposed deadline meant it would be the beginning of the end.  
  
"Have you eaten?"  
  
"Sorry?"   
  
"I wondered if you were free for lunch. As I usually take it at my desk I thought I'd use some time owed."  
  
It all sounded very irregular - and fun - so Helen thought, 'Why not?'   
  
"Yes, I'm free for lunch. Shall I come back to the mountain?"   
  
Before Hammond could answer, Helen heard the doorbell ring.  
  
She transferred the phone to the hands-free unit and walked to the door.  
  
"Hold on, there's someone at the door." She said to George.  
  
She opened the door and her jaw dropped.  
  
George Hammond was standing on the veranda with his mobile phone to his ear.  
  
He grinned at her expression as he switched his phone off.   
  
Still speechless, Helen stepped backward and opened the door wider to invite George in. He bent to pick up a basket that she had only just noticed at his feet and carried it inside to the living room.  
  
By the time Helen had recovered sufficiently to shut the door and follow him, he had started to lay out a picnic from the basket. She was delighted and nearly started to tear up again.   
  
Hammond knew he had taken a gamble on coming here, but he had well and truly burnt his boats now. This was way beyond concern for a colleague and he didn't care. The look on her face had been worth it.   
  
"I'm afraid there is no alcohol as I have to go back to the mountain, but I have it on good authority that the sparkling grape juice is not bad."   
  
"It doesn't matter, this looks wonderful." Helen discovered that her capricious appetite had returned and with the food being cold, she would probably get through the meal okay. She sat down on the floor with him and accepted a glass of juice.  
  
"To...?" Hammond tipped his glass to hers for a toast.  
  
Helen so wanted to say 'us' but instead said, "A perfect insect free picnic."  
  
"A perfect insect free picnic." He repeated and added, "The best kind."  
  
They clinked glasses and took a drink. They smiled at each other.  
  
Hammond handed her a plate and urged her to tuck in and keep her strength up.  
  
"That's the second time someone has told me that. What do you lot know that I don't?" Helen laughed.  
  
Hammond managed not to start with surprise, but felt a moment's guilt about what he knew that she did not.  
  
"Will you promise me something?" He asked seriously.  
  
"Sure."   
  
"If - when - you get your memory back, will you come and talk to me first?"  
  
"If it's that important to you, then yes, I shall."   
  
"Good. Now, have some of this fine chicken before I pinch it all." Hammond made an obvious effort to lighten the moment again. Helen took up the gauntlet.  
  
"Ha, not a chance! I have level two armed combat training!"  
  
"That's a shame - I don't think the chicken is armed." Hammond said dryly.  
  
Helen laughed out loud.   
  
^^^^^^  
  
Later when George had left to go back to work, Helen thought over what he had said about her memory and wondered why he wanted her to talk to him first. It was obviously important to him. She wondered what it could be about. What had she said to make him ask the favour? She thought back. 'What do you lot know that I don't?'   
  
It had only been a throwaway comment, a joke.   
  
Helen yawned mightily and stretched. She'd think about it later. Right now it seemed that junior needed a nap. She lay back on the sofa and hugged a scatter cushion to her.   
  
To-day's picnic was above and beyond colleague concern. George was definitely interested. The next move was up to her. Yesterday she would have thought, 'Yay, go for it.' Rules be damned and have a great week before Monday. Now it didn't seem fair to lead him on when there was so much more going on. She sighed sleepily. Her eyelids drooped. There was something Janet had said that she needed to get back to as well, she just couldn't think what it was. Later, she'd think about it later. She fell asleep.  
  
^^^^^^  
  
The remainder of the week flew by for Helen. Every day she had a 'phone call from George except for the day that he came to see her and on the Friday she went to the complex to see him. Helen did not actively encourage George, but she did not give him any signal to say his attentions were unwanted. She was glad that their last 'outing' together was in the mountain complex, because it served to remind her about their respective positions at work. By some unspoken agreement, neither of them referred to that fact that what they were doing broke the spirit of the non-fraternisation rule even if they had not breached it in fact.   
  
On the Friday they were sitting in Hammond's office when there was a brief knock on the door before it opened.  
  
"Oh." Said Colonel O'Neill apologetically, seeing the General was occupied, "Sorry sir, Lieutenant." He nodded to Lt. Silver.  
  
"It's okay Colonel, you can come in. The Lieutenant and I were discussing the duty roster for Monday. It can wait if you want me now?"   
  
"That's okay, I can come back later, no hurry, Sir." O'Neill backed out of the office, closing the door as he went. He had only gone a few yards when he did a silent victory punch, bringing his fist down toward himself. He had heard that the Lieutenant was on the base and just wanted to make sure she was with Hammond. 'Duty Roster my ass.' He thought, grinning. He'd have to find Carter or she'd have his hide for not telling her first. He was looking forward to Monday. It looked like Hammond had a plan.  
  
^^^^^^  
  
Monday morning got off to a reasonable start in that Helen got to work ten minutes early. She spent that time going over the notes Hammond's acting ADC had left for her after they had spoken on Friday. They were comprehensive and she did not think she would have much trouble carrying on where he left off.  
  
Just before oh eight thirty, General Hammond arrived in her office. Although she did not normally stand or salute - she'd spend the day up and down like a yo-yo - she did consider it appropriate for her return to duty, so she stood and gave the General a smart salute, which he returned.  
  
"Permission to return to duty, Sir?"  
  
"Granted with pleasure. At ease." Hammond was pleased that she was back, but he could already feel her distancing herself from him. He had hoped to get further forward last week after the picnic, but he had been busy and unable to devote the time needed.  
  
"It's good to have you back, Lieutenant."  
  
"Thank you, Sir, it's good to be back." She smiled just like she used to, "Your post is open on your desk, and Major Anderson of SG4 has an appointment to see you at oh nine thirty."  
  
Helen thought she'd handled that quite well when Geo- the General - gave her his thanks and went through to his office. After he left her posture slumped. Whew, first hurdle out of the way. This was proving more difficult than she'd expected. It was her own fault, all that line crossing and brick wall dismantling.   
  
The rest of the day went well and Helen began to relax. When she had a coffee break she had brought lemon and ginger sparkling spring water. She had read that ginger settled the stomach, and she was willing to try anything. She had also brought sandwiches so that she did not have to face the smell of hot canteen food.   
  
The rest of the week settled into its usual cadence, and although tired, Helen was genuinely glad to be back. A few times either Sam or Daniel came to ask her to lunch with them when they were around, but she was usually able to say that she was in the middle of something and she'd catch them later. She would then try to have a coffee break with them away from food smells. She did not think anyone suspected anything yet. Colonel O'Neill always said hello when he was passing through, which was nice.  
  
Half way through the second week back she was typing when the General asked for a file out of the drawer cabinet. It was in the bottom drawer and had been jammed at the back. She managed to free it just as Hammond came back for it. She stood up quickly to hand it to him and realised her mistake when her vision greyed out at the edges and she got spots before her eyes. She sat down quickly in her desk chair.  
  
Hammond's voice seemed very far away.  
  
"Lieutenant - Helen, are you alright?"   
  
Helen fought the urge to lie on the floor. She desperately wanted George to leave so that she could recover.  
  
"Yes, yes, I'm fine, just got up too quickly. Low BP, it's my own fault." Even her own voice sounded distant.   
  
Hammond looked at her with undisguised concern and under other circumstances Helen would have been thrilled, but she really wanted to be alone.   
  
"Let me call Dr.Fraiser up here."   
  
It did not sound like a question to Helen. She was about to say no when her office door opened. Brilliant. Even more witnesses to her embarrassment.   
  
"General Ha...?" Colonel O'Neill began, then noticed the Lieutenant as white as a sheet. The General had his hand on the telephone and appeared to be waiting.  
  
"You okay?" he asked either or both of them.  
  
Before Hammond could answer, the Lieutenant did.  
  
"I have low blood pressure, always have. I just got up too quickly from the cabinet. I'll be fine in a moment. I do not need a doctor." She sounded as testy as she could in front of not one but two superior officers. That is to say not as testy as she would have liked.   
  
"You sure?" the General asked. He noted that some colour had come back in to her cheeks.  
  
Colonel O'Neill remained silent, waiting for Hammond to deal with the situation.  
  
"Yes. Sorry. I'm fine now."   
  
She looked up at the two men and smiled briefly. Hammond decided to let it go, but he was not happy. He looked at his watch.  
  
"Very well. I suggest you go for a coffee break now."   
  
"Yes, sir." Helen heard the two men go in to Hammond's office, but did not see O'Neill look thoughtfully at her as he left.  
  
^^^^^^  
  
Preparations were well under way for the July fourth party on Friday. Staff that were on duty would be able to attend around their duties and those off duty had organised food and drinks. No alcohol was allowed but the punch usually had two tables and it was understood unofficially which one had alcohol in it. Some wag in the motor pool nicknamed that bowl 'Buffy' on account that it had been spiked.  
  
By a fortunate coincidence, SG1 were off duty and were coming to the party. General Hammond was on duty, but he had given Helen time off to attend. He could not claim his dance if she was not there.   
  
Helen had her work done by Friday at seventeen hundred hours, and there was nothing that couldn't wait until she was back tomorrow. She knocked on Hammond's office and went in when she heard him reply. He looked up as she entered.  
  
"I'm just off, sir. Everything is in order and those last two letters to sign are in your tray. Is there anything else before I go?" she asked.  
  
"No, that's all, thank you. Have a good evening."  
  
Helen hesitated, then went for it.  
  
"Will you be up later?" The party was on level seven in one of the big conference rooms, not down here on one of the secure floors.  
  
Hammond smiled and replied.  
  
"Count on it."   
  
Helen smiled, "See you there, then."   
  
After she had left Hammond added, "You can count on that too."  
  
^^^^^^  
  
Just before half past six Helen's doorbell rang. She picked up her bag and the wrap that matched her deep purple dress. She opened the door to Daniel and Teal'c.  
  
"Good evening, I am your designated driver for this evening." Daniel grinned at her.  
  
"Good evening." Helen dimpled back, amused at the formal greeting. Teal'c raised an eyebrow at the pair of them, then greeted Helen himself with the usual inclination of his head.  
  
"Hello, Teal'c. How are you?"  
  
"I am well, HelenSilver, thank you."   
  
The two men stepped aside for her to leave the house, then fell in beside her. She saw a neighbour's curtain twitch and realised belatedly what an attractive pair of men that they were. It was no hardship to be seen out with them both. She grinned as Daniel opened the car door for her. It was a good start to the evening.  
  
"Janet sends her apologies but there was something she needed to do at work, so I dropped her off early, and that's why Teal'c is with us; an opportunity to get off the base."  
  
"That's okay. I'm grateful for the lift and the company."  
  
They arrived at the base and parked in the secure compound. When they reached the party room they were impressed with the decoration efforts.   
  
O'Neill and Carter had snagged a table back from the dance floor and the sound system so that they could talk as well see what everyone else was up to. They waved them over and the Colonel went to get the first round of drinks. He came back with a tray full, mainly so that he wouldn't have to go back too soon.  
  
Helen sat next to Sam, who had O'Neill on her other side. Next to him was Teal'c then Daniel, leaving an empty chair between him and Helen for Janet, when she got back. The guys had figured the girls would want to sit and yak together.  
  
After a while Daniel stood up and said to the others,  
  
"I'm going to see where Janet is. Save our seats?"   
  
O'Neill acknowledged with his beer bottle.  
  
Daniel went down in the elevator to the infirmary floor. He fingered the little box he had in his pocket and wondered what was keeping Janet away from the party. He had planned a surprise for her this evening and he wanted to give it to her as soon as possible. As soon as the doors opened he headed to her office.  
  
He found her sitting at her desk. She looked more beautiful than ever in her evening dress with her hair up in a sexy mussed sort of way. His heart swelled with love and pride that she was with him.   
  
"What's up, darling?"   
  
Janet regarded him with love and uncertainty. The love he understood and shared, the uncertainty worried him for a moment, until he realised that there was nothing that they couldn't cope with together.   
  
"Come on, it's me. You can tell me anything." He walked around her desk and crouched in front of her to bring him to her eye level. He took her hands in his.  
  
"I feel an idiot. I mean, I know things aren't always a hundred percent, but you think you can rely on ninety nine percent, don't you?" she asked plaintively.  
  
"Yes, normally those are good odds, but look who we are, we've beaten the odds more often than most. Now, what's the problem?"   
  
"I'm pregnant."   
  
Daniel's mouth opened but for a moment nothing came out.  
  
"You're..."   
  
Janet nodded.   
  
"Thank God!" Daniel enveloped her in his arms and hugged her with relief. Whatever reaction Janet was expecting it wasn't this.  
  
"What?"  
  
Daniel looked happy, excited and relieved.  
  
"I thought you were about to dump me or something terrible. This is so much better."  
  
"You're not angry?"  
  
"Not even close. Look." he fished in his pants pocket for the little box he'd brought with him. He handed it to her.  
  
"I was going to give you this tonight. I had it all planned, cake and bubbly."  
  
Janet opened the box and took out the ring. It was an engagement ring with a row of three sapphires with a diamond between each. Daniel took the ring from her and placed it on her finger.  
  
"The sapphires represent you, me and Cassie, the diamonds represent hope for the future. I hoped we'd get lucky. If we didn't, then that was okay too."   
  
Janet was too emotional to speak but she hugged Daniel hard.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes, then." He said dryly.  
  
^^^^^^  
  
Back at the SG1 and company table Helen and Teal'c were talking about a television show that he had been watching. He had been considerably aggrieved to find the two romantic leads 'disassembled' just after everyone thought there would be a happy ending. Helen had just managed to convince him that they were not dead when Sam and O'Neill came back from the dance floor.   
  
"I'm starved, let's get some food!" declared Sam. She looked at the others, eyebrows raised in query.  
  
"You go, I'll keep the table and get some later." Helen said quickly, before anyone else could offer.  
  
"Okay." Sam nodded. She, O'Neill and Teal'c went and joined the food queue, which was quite short.  
  
Helen took a sip of her spritzer in the probably vain hope of settling her stomach. She was fine until someone mentioned food or she could smell it. She tried to distract herself by listening to the music and watching people dance.  
  
Ten minutes later Daniel and Janet joined her at the table and they looked very pleased with themselves.   
  
"Was the cat very cross?" Helen asked them.  
  
"Why?" asked Daniel, baffled. Janet got it.  
  
"Helen thinks we look liked we've got the cat's cream." She laughed and leaned across to Helen.  
  
"Can we tell you later?" she asked.  
  
Helen nodded and smiled. The 'we' was quite revealing. She was pleased for them, they both deserved some happiness.  
  
Teal'c and O'Neill came back to the table with full plates and sat down. Sam came back a minute after them and had a plate in each hand.  
  
"I felt bad about you having to wait so I brought you a selection of stuff." She said to Helen as she placed one of her plates in front of her.   
  
"Thanks, but you didn't need to." Helen kept her eyes on Sam and avoided looking at her plate. Perspiration beaded her lip and forehead. Her stomach roiled.   
  
"No problem." Sam smiled, unawares. She sat down beside O'Neill and pinched one of his potato chips.  
  
"Brat." He said affectionately, smiling at his Major, who was again looking very fetching this evening. That shade of blue did something amazing to her eyes.   
  
Sam was looking at him and failed to notice that Helen was not eating, however Teal'c was more observant.   
  
"Are you not hungry, HelenSilver? Or is the food not to your liking?"   
  
Helen smiled unconvincingly at Teal'c.  
  
"No, no, it's fine, I'm just not that.." Helen stood abruptly. "...excuse me." She backed her chair out and Sam turned to her. Helen walked quickly away from the table, heading for the ladies toilets.  
  
"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen someone that shade of green before!" Sam said in concern.  
  
"I have." O'Neill said under his breath. He stood and followed the Lieutenant, detouring past the buffet table. He took a couple of small packets off the table and went to the toilets designated 'ladies' for this evening. He knocked on the door twice and then stuck his head in.  
  
Two women washing their hands looked at him oddly but didn't say anything before hurrying out. He went in to the wash area.  
  
There was only one cubicle in use and he could hear retching.  
  
"Lieutenant?" he called, wincing in sympathy.  
  
"Go away...sir." The 'sir' was added belatedly and followed by more retching.   
  
Finally he heard the squeak of the toilet roll holder, then the flushing of the toilet. He waited a minute.  
  
"Open the door." O'Neill ordered.  
  
Helen opened the door and came out. She washed her hands and rinsed out her mouth.  
  
"With respect, Sir, but what the hell are you doing here?"  
  
O'Neill looked her over. She was pale, but no longer green.  
  
"Here, have some of these. It will help."  
  
He handed her the packets of crackers. Helen took them and looked up at the Colonel.  
  
"How do you know that?" she asked.  
  
"My ex-wife Sara had bad morning sickness too."   
  
Helen looked at him in alarm.  
  
"But I'm not..." She looked at him and his expression said 'go on, convince me'. She gave up.  
  
"When did you guess?" she asked, resigned. She opened one packet and started a cracker with small cautious nibbles.  
  
O'Neill looked at her as he leaned back on a handbasin.  
  
"You used to love coffee but you haven't touched a drop since you came back to work, you look exhausted by two in the afternoon, you've avoided us for lunch for two weeks and when you couldn't avoid us any longer you had only cold food. Almost fainting at the General's feet could have been a clincher, but tonight gets the cracker."   
  
Helen was impressed. "Boy, you are good. I thought no-one had noticed."   
  
"Without wanting too sound immodest, I don't think everyone has noticed. Have you told Janet?"  
  
"Yes. Do me a favour?" she asked, feeling a lot better after the second cracker.  
  
"If I can."  
  
"Don't tell anyone yet. I'm not ready for the questions."  
  
"Questions? What? Like when is it due? That's not so tough, is it?" he joked.  
  
"I was thinking more of the 'who is the father' variety. I can't tell them what I don't know or can't remember." Helen placed her fingers on her bottom lip to stop the trembling.  
  
O'Neill cursed inwardly. He had actually forgotten that she didn't know. Time for plan B. He stood up and looked her over again. What he saw must have been acceptable because he put his hand out in an 'after you' gesture to the door.  
  
"Don't worry. These things have a way of working out."   
  
He opened the door and allowed her to precede him out into the corridor. He escorted her back to the party and their table, where the others greeted her with concern.  
  
O'Neill laid his hand on Carter's shoulder and when she turned to him he quietly told her that he had something to do and he would be back shortly. She looked him in the eyes and nodded. She knew it must be important.  
  
O'Neill hurried to Hammond's office. When he didn't find him there he went to his quarters. Hammond opened the door straight after he knocked and O'Neill did not take it as an insult that Hammond was obviously hoping that he was someone else.  
  
"I'd like a quick word off the record sir, if possible."  
  
Hammond stepped back in to his quarters and closed the door behind the Colonel.  
  
"Off the record?"  
  
"So far off it's probably in the next state." O'Neill said.  
  
"Well, okay, son, what's on your mind?"   
  
^^^^^^  
  
Samantha Carter didn't jump when she felt the familiar hand on her shoulder. She looked up in to Jack's eyes and smiled in greeting.  
  
"Wanna dance, Carter?"   
  
"Yes sureyabetcha." She stood up and he took her hand to lead her to the dance floor. She went easily in to his arms for the slow love song.  
  
"Are you being cheeky again?" he inquired as they moved slowly around the floor.  
  
"I guess that depends." She murmured in his ear.  
  
He pulled back his head to look in to her eyes.  
  
"On what?"  
  
"On whether or not you're going to punish me this time."  
  
"Hey, no fair - It wasn't my fault we got interrupted last time. If you'd given me some warning I'd have made sure we were alone." He said softly so that only she would hear.   
  
"I thought you were always prepared." She snorted and O'Neill even found that sexy.  
  
"I am always prepared, I am just not always alone." He whispered in her ear.  
  
She shivered in his arms, feeling his warm breath on her neck. His arms tightened around her.  
  
"Yep, I can tell that you're prepared." She observed cheekily.   
  
"Behave, Major, or I'll have to punish you." He laughed, thoroughly aroused.  
  
"Ooh, promises, promises."   
  
"Hold that thought." He took one of her hands and kissed the palm as the song ended and was replaced by a faster one.  
  
Sam looked at him as they left the dance floor. He was looking around the room.  
  
"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" They both knew she was not referring to what happened on the dance floor.  
  
"Yes, as soon as I know. Let me know if you see Hammond." O'Neill took her back to the table.   
  
"Okay."   
  
When they got back to the table only Janet and Daniel were there and they looked joined at the hip.  
  
"Where's Helen?" O'Neill asked the couple.  
  
"Dancing." said Daniel helpfully. He hadn't taken his eyes off Janet and had what O'Neill privately referred to as sappy grin strength five on his face.   
  
"Who with?"   
  
"Umm, Siler, I think."   
  
"D'oh." exclaimed O'Neill. He looked around the dance floor but didn't see Helen or the sergeant. Well, he'd done his bit; the General would have to deal with it now.  
  
The next song was unexpectedly a slow song. Sam was surprised, they had only just finished a slow set. She looked over to the music DJ's corner. She pulled on O'Neill's sleeve.  
  
"I've found the General."  
  
When O'Neill turned to her she nodded to the corner of the room. He looked up and saw Hammond make his way on to the crowded dance floor. He grabbed Carter's hand and practically dragged her on to the dance floor.  
  
"C'mon, we don't want to miss this."   
  
Carter couldn't move as fast in strappy high heels as she could in combat boots but they got there in record time.   
  
"Is this what I think it is?" she asked, not in the least breathless.  
  
"Dunno. Possibly. Maybe not."   
  
"You couldn't vague that up a bit for me, could you?" she laughed as they went in to each other's arms again. O'Neill made sure they stayed so that they could see the General.  
  
The slow song had surprised Helen but it seemed churlish to go and sit down when she and the sergeant had only just got to the dance floor. They had only just begun when someone stopped beside them  
  
"May I cut in, Sergeant?"   
  
"Lieutenant?" Siler asked Helen out of courtesy but he was so out-ranked he had no real choice.  
  
"Yes, thank you, sergeant." Helen smiled as he left them.  
  
Hammond took her in his arms for the first time since the bar-B-Q at O'Neill's.  
  
"I think it's about time you and I had a talk, young lady."   
  
Helen smiled at the term 'young lady' until the tone in his voice got through. He did not sound angry, but he did sound serious. She looked at him as he looked at her.  
  
"What about, sir?"  
  
  
  
"I think under the circumstances you can call me George."  
  
"Circumstances?" Helen looked blank.  
  
Hammond sighed inwardly. He was still reeling in shock from Colonel O'Neill's visit and was not in full command of his feelings. Was it just desire that made him want to hold and kiss her senseless? Was it just the fact that she carried their child that made him want to protect and care for her? He didn't think so. It was more than that, much more.  
  
"We have to figure out what is going on between us." There, it was out in the open.  
  
He saw a brief flash of joy or something close to it before it disappeared.  
  
"Is there something going on between us?" she asked softly, as if his answer might make it all go away.  
  
"I defy you to prove there is not." He held her closer to him.  
  
"How do you feel about that?"  
  
"Actually I feel bad..." he began and Helen's heart sank, "...that I waited this long to tell you. I had some stupid idea that you had to get your memory back before we could carry on. I've wasted so much time."  
  
Helen's heart lifted as George spoke then sank again as she remembered her complication.  
  
"Before you go any further, there is something that you should know..."  
  
Hammond interrupted, knowing she was thinking about the baby.  
  
"It's okay, there is something you should know too." He glanced up and noticed that they were attracting more attention than he thought Helen would be happy with for the subject they were about to discuss.  
  
"Let's go and you can tell me in a minute, and whatever it is, it will be okay. Okay?"  
  
Helen nodded, glad of the reprieve.  
  
They made their way back to the table, Hammond with his arm around her waist.   
  
By the time they got there, O'Neill and Carter were innocently sitting together beside Daniel and Janet, who had been disturbed from their romance by the speedy arrival of the Colonel and the Major who had shot in to their chairs only moments earlier.  
  
Teal'c, who gave out little, but took in a lot, waited with veiled amusement to see what happened next.  
  
"You're not going so soon are you?" O'Neill asked heartily.  
  
Hammond and Helen looked at each other, each wondering what the other wanted to do.  
  
"Have another dance..." O'Neill waved at the dance floor with his beer bottle, "...go on with you. He doesn't bite you know!"  
  
"Unless asked!" Helen laughed, then gasped and turned to Hammond. He realised instantly what had happened.  
  
Just like that she remembered. In a split second it was as if all the closed doors in her brain were flung open in sequence, spilling their secrets. She remembered him saying that he didn't bite unless asked to make her relax in his arms. She remembered the lovemaking in all its glory, and how she had felt about him.  
  
She stood frozen, staring at Hammond, her face a ghastly white. Her legs gave out and he guided her to a seat, crouching beside her. He took comfort from the fact that she would not let go of his hand.  
  
"It was you." She finally found her voice.  
  
"Yes, that is what I was about to tell you." Hammond searched her green eyes and began to feel cautious joy at what he saw there.  
  
"You're my baby's father." She put a hand up to touch his face gently.  
  
"Yes."   
  
His simple reply was almost lost in the melee going on around them. They were like the calm eye of a storm.  
  
"Baby?! What baby?" Sam looked from Jack to the couple and back.  
  
" Janet! You never said a word!" Daniel exclaimed, amazed that his fiancée had not even hinted. Admittedly she had other things on her mind too.  
  
"Well, I couldn't could I? She told me not to tell anyone."  
  
"You do not seem surprised O'Neill." Teal'c said to the Colonel.  
  
"Nah, figured it out weeks ago. Well, okay last week."   
  
"Permission to kiss you sir." Helen whispered, colour flooding back in to her face at the tender expression on George's face.  
  
"Most certainly granted."   
  
So she did. And he kissed her right back.  
  
Daniel looked at Janet and handed her a clean hankie. She dabbed her eyes and gave him a watery smile.  
  
"Hormones." She defended herself.  
  
"Hormones my foot, you softie." He looked at the other couple and then back to Janet, " I think our thunder has been stolen."  
  
"Doesn't matter when joy is doubled not halved."  
  
"True." Daniel pulled her on to his lap and kissed her. "What a generous woman you are."  
  
O'Neill sat down beside Carter. She turned to him, still looking slightly shocked.  
  
"What could possibly happen next?"  
  
The answer to her rhetorical question came from Teal'c.  
  
"I believe that DanielJackson had planned to propose to Dr.Fraiser this evening."  
  
"What?!" chorused Carter and O'Neill.  
  
  
  
They turned to Daniel and Janet to see if there was any truth in the statement. Their reaction got the attention of Hammond and Helen too.   
  
"Engaged? Really?" Helen asked Janet.  
  
Beaming, Janet waggled her left hand where it rested on Daniel's right shoulder.  
  
Both Helen and Sam leaned in for a closer look at the ring and Janet obliged by moving her hand nearer to them. Underneath the close attentions of three women Daniel managed to look proud and mildly embarrassed at the same time. He caught Teal'c's eye.  
  
"Thanks big guy, saved me the announcement."   
  
The big Jaffa smiled and inclined his head in acknowledgement.  
  
  
  
Hammond, smiling, offered his and Helen's congratulations, shaking Daniel's hand.  
  
"Well done, son, congratulations to you both. We hope you'll both be very happy."  
  
"Thank you sir. We appreciate the thought."  
  
Teal'c also offered his hand and his blessings.  
  
"You old dog you. I suppose I should congratulate you too." O'Neill leaned over the table and shook Daniel's hand. Daniel could tell he was actually pleased.  
  
"That's okay Jack, you don't have to force yourself just for us."  
  
"No trouble. Gawd, the next thing you know you'll be getting broody." He teased.  
  
At this Daniel went bright red. He couldn't help it.  
  
"You haven't?!" O'Neill barked with laughter, raising his beer bottle and taking a drink. Oh, this was priceless.   
  
"Yes, well, just don't make it a hat-trick Jack." Daniel retorted with a smirk.  
  
O'Neill just grinned.  
  
On the far side of the table Helen and George were talking quietly together.  
  
The arrival of a cake and glasses of champagne interrupted the party at the table.   
  
"Ah, the 'surprise' has arrived!" Daniel said.  
  
Janet stood up to look at the cake. They all crowded around to see what Daniel had organised.   
  
Janet lifted the protective cover and revealed a square white cake with a big red icing heart on it. That in itself was lovely, but what made Janet love it was that there was an icing plaster taped across the top right of the heart. There were no words on the cake, just the date and their names. She had no trouble reading the meaning. Daniel had told her once that she had made him whole again. She turned to him and kissed him. The others cheered and whistled. The champagne was handed around and calls were made for a speech. In the end Daniel gave in.  
  
"Okay. Well, all I really wanted to say was thank you to Janet for having me." He looked at her and smiled. Then he looked at five other people present and added,  
  
"And thank you for being here too. So, my toast is, 'To Janet'." He raised his glass.  
  
"Janet!" they chorused. Then Hammond stepped forward and he raised his glass.  
  
"I'd like to raise my glass to the happy couple. To Janet AND Daniel."  
  
"Janet AND Daniel!" they chorused again, then cheered.  
  
The cake was cut - around the heart, which Janet would not let anyone cut - and pieces were handed around. Someone produced a camera and Daniel asked if they would take a few pictures for him. Other friends at the party were beginning to drift over and congratulate the happy couple as word spread about the engagement. A few minutes later the DJ got the news and announced it over the sound system along with his congratulations.   
  
With the loud music and Janet and Daniel's news a diversion, Helen's recovered memory and subsequent revelations had not been heard by anyone other than their group, but their behaviour toward each other had been witnessed and the scuttlebutt was already flying around the room. Obviously they had been carrying on for ages. By the time the rumours had reached the level of the gateroom, apparently Colonel O'Neill had locked himself in the ladies toilets with Hammond's ADC, then later Hammond himself had dragged his ADC off the dance floor in a fit of jealous rage after thumping Sergeant Siler.   
  
Fortunately the subjects of the rumours were unaware of them for some time, so the party upstairs carried on.   
  
Hammond came back to their table with a drink for Helen. She had told him about O'Neill's insight and the crackers, and how much better she was feeling now, compared with earlier. He, in turn, had told Helen about his feelings since the crash, how he had argued with himself about their almost relationship, how he had wanted to give the choice to her as to whether or not they could be together. He did not realise that Helen knew him well enough to understand just how difficult it had been for him to go against his nature and training and make the pursuit that he had. She had been in a similar position to him for over eighteen months, although with a lot less to go on. She told him that he was not to berate himself for anything that he'd done, especially in the cave, as she was quite aware that she had made the first move. As she pointed out, the bang on the head had only removed her inhibitions not her sanity. They had both chuckled about that. They both felt lighter and freer than they had in ages now that each knew how the other felt.   
  
"Honey, I have so much I want to say to you, but this isn't the place to do it. I'm still on duty, but I'll be finished by oh eight hundred tomorrow. Then we'll talk."  
  
George took Helen's hand in his and stood up.  
  
"Right now though, Ah promised myself last week that I would claim privileges of rank and dance with you, so hon., I'm claiming."  
  
"I'm dancing." Helen stood, smiling up at him.   
  
The DJ was still playing slow songs for Janet and Daniel, so when they made their way on to the still crowded dance floor they stepped easily in to each other's arms. Regardless of the song playing Helen thought of a song from an old black and white film that she had seen starring Fred Astaire. 'I'm in heaven with the world at my feet, while we're dancing cheek to cheek'. It summed up just how she felt.  
  
Hammond knew things were a long way from sorted. There was still the regulation about relationships between personnel, but they would figure out something. Since the advent of the threat of the Gao'uld he had a better understanding of the 'live for the moment' frame of mind when there was a real possibility they might all be dead tomorrow. Right now with this woman in his arms he was living in this moment but he also wanted as many tomorrows as possible. Hot damn. He was in love.   
  
Helen felt George's arms tighten around her. With her memory restored she knew what it was like to make love with him and she had to fight the urge to drag him off to his quarters. She couldn't help grinning.  
  
"What?" George asked indulgently.   
  
Helen pulled him closer so that she could whisper in his ear.  
  
"It's a pity you're on duty, I was just thinking about dragging you off to bed."  
  
Hammond was instantly aroused. As they were pressed together from thigh to chest he knew Helen must be aware of his state. He tried to keep his face impassive.  
  
"Really? But I'm not tired."   
  
"I don't believe I mentioned sleeping." She said dryly.  
  
"Minx." He laughed, delighted.   
  
On the other side of the room Teal'c had been asked to dance by one of the nurses from the infirmary who had been at O'Neill's bar-B-Q. She had first assured him that no line dancing would be involved and so he had gone quite happily. Carter and O'Neill therefore found themselves alone at the table. They were silent for a while, ostensibly watching everyone else but very aware of each other.   
  
Carter had always been aware of Jack ever since the first time she met him, fresh of the plane from Washington DC. She had been up since dawn and hadn't eaten, and going to a briefing in which she knew they would not be happy about her being female. She had gone in and clapped eyes on Colonel Jonathan O'Neill and her life had never been the same since. She had no idea that he had been sarcastic and abrasive because he had been instantly attracted to her.   
  
"I wonder if they'll have a long engagement." Carter said when the silent tension became too much to bear.  
  
"I shouldn't think so, they'll want to be married before the baby arrives."  
  
"I was talking about Janet and Daniel."   
  
"So was I."   
  
Carter turned to him in astonishment.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Janet's pregnant."   
  
"How come everyone knows about this stuff before I do?"  
  
"You had to be there. Anyway, not everyone knows. Only them, me and Teal'c, and now you."  
  
"I feel so much better."   
  
"Good. Now come and dance with me. That way people will think that it's just me being sociable and that I'm not some old man with lustful thoughts about his second in command."   
  
Carter looked at him, amused.  
  
"Do you have lustful thoughts about your second in command?"  
  
O'Neill stood and held out his hand to her. As she stood up he replied,  
  
"Only on days with a Y in them."  
  
They moved on to the dance floor and O'Neill drew her in to his arms.  
  
They, like many of the others on the dance floor, went around more or less on the same spot of floor.  
  
O'Neill looked in to Carter's eyes and everything else faded in to the background.  
  
"I need to know what dance we're doing here."   
  
She did not pretend to misunderstand. He needed to know why she had crossed the line they had set on their friendship.  
  
"I don't have all the answers. Despite how often we have only just survived some situation or other I always felt that we would win. I still do."  
  
She glanced around the room without seeing it. Her gaze came back to Jack's.  
  
"But I find myself sometimes thinking that I am existing rather than living. I have never felt more alive than I have in your company. Not even in an F16 or riding my Harley. The other night at your place I suddenly thought how easily Helen could have died and Hammond would never have known that she loved him."   
  
He could see that her eyes glistened with emotion. Without realising it he started rubbing her back with one hand to soothe her.  
  
"I didn't want that to happen to us. I knew we would skate around 'us' that evening, we always do and I love it. So I waited until you did and went for it."  
  
"You picked a helluva time to do it. I'm standing in my own back yard with two dozen people between you and my bed. I don't think I've ever been so grateful for line dancing."  
  
Carter laughed as she remembered their dash around the house to sneak in the front door with Jack's key. They had made it to the bottom of the stairs when they heard someone coming from the kitchen. Jack had opened the nearest door and propelled her in to his study, coming in with her and closing the door quietly. He had turned to advise her to shut the curtains when he realised that she already had and was coming back across the room. She had walked straight in to his arms and kissed him. His arms had gone around her and lifted her up against him. He had then turned and pinioned her against the door with his body. Carter had no trouble remembering the heady kisses and the frenetic touch of each other's hands over their bodies. She had wrapped a long leg around him, trying to get him closer to her. He had slid his hand under her dress and whispered, "I'll buy you another pair." before ripping her panties off. It excited her to think that he wanted her so much that he was willing to rip her clothes off. Her arousal had gone up another notch when he slid his hand between her legs and pushed a finger up inside her. "You are so ready." he had marvelled. "Only for you." she had replied. Jack had kissed her then and stroked her until she came apart in his arms, absorbing her cries in his mouth.   
  
"I could have killed Daniel when he came looking for me." O'Neill said as if he had been remembering the same thing Carter had.  
  
"I know, I was there."   
  
They were both aware of their own and each other's reaction to their reminisces as they barely made any effort to pretend to be dancing.   
  
"I was amazed at your restraint. I still wonder if he had any idea what was going on."   
  
"Well, I thought I'd got away with it until you sashayed into the kitchen looking so...so...wanton." O'Neill smiled at the picture she had made leaning against the worktop in his kitchen.  
  
"Wanton? Really?"  
  
"Are you kidding? You had sex written all over you AND I knew that I had your panties in my pocket. Why d'ya think I faced the cabinets for so long?"  
  
"I thought you'd lost the coffee." Carter said straight-faced.  
  
"In my own kitchen?" O'Neill laughed.  
  
Across the room the DJ finally took pity on those who were not in couples and went back to the faster beat music. Several people came off the dance floor leaving more room for the others. Hammond escorted Helen back to their table just ahead of Janet and Daniel. Carter and O'Neill were a few moments behind them. Teal'c remained on the dance floor with the nurse who had asked him to dance earlier. Daniel got the next round of drinks in, coming back with a tray full just as O'Neill had done, albeit with less alcohol content. He was taking his job of designated driver very seriously now that he had two pregnant women to transport home.  
  
Hammond and Helen had their heads together, talking quietly under cover of the music. Hammond stopped mid sentence and reached in to his pants pocket. He checked the message on his pager and cancelled the alarm.  
  
"Helen, folks, I'm sorry, I have to go."  
  
He stood up and Helen stood with him.  
  
"I'll walk with you to the elevator." She turned to the others, "I'll be back in a minute."  
  
They left the conference room and headed for the elevators. When they got there the car was empty. They both got in and Hammond pressed the button for his office floor.  
  
"You didn't even try to leave me on the seventh floor." Helen was surprised.  
  
Hammond looked at her.  
  
"Would it have done me any good?"  
  
"Probably not." She looked at the ceiling, "Do the security cameras still have that blind spot in this corner?"  
  
"You know they do - you did the report last week." Hammond was amused at the mischievous look on Helen's face.   
  
She backed herself in to the corner under the camera lens and beckoned with one finger. He fought to keep a straight face but stepped sideways.  
  
"We have about one minute before those doors open. I don't know what you have in mind...?"   
  
"Just a kiss."  
  
One thing Hammond learned in the next forty seconds was that there was so much more to 'just a kiss' with Helen's kisses.  
  
When the elevator doors opened they were a respectful six inches apart. Hammond stepped out and Helen remained in the car.  
  
"Your request for leave tomorrow is approved, Lieutenant."  
  
"Thank you sir. I'll get back to the party."  
  
Just as the doors closed Hammond saw her cheeky grin. He could hardly wait until tomorrow.  
  
Helen went back to the party and joined the others. Shortly after she got back Teal'c returned to the table, thanked them for a pleasant evening and told them that he was leaving to return to his quarters. He bade them goodnight and was joined by the nurse on his way out.   
  
It seemed to make everyone else decide to have a relatively early night. Janet said that she was tired out and her fiancé offered to take her home and come back for the others when they wanted to leave but they all decided to leave with Daniel and Janet. It was a squeeze in the car with Daniel and O'Neill in the front and the three women in the back, but they made it to Helen's house amid much laughter.  
  
Before Helen got out of the car, Daniel stopped her with a hand on her arm.  
  
"I forgot to say earlier with everything going on, but congratulations on the baby news, I think you and the general are great together."  
  
Helen grinned. "Thanks, I think so too! Congrats back at you two as well for your engagement, I think you go together well."  
  
Janet added her thanks to Daniel's as Helen got out of the car.  
  
Helen turned back to the car.  
  
"Thanks for the lift. I'm not in tomorrow, so I'll see you next week. 'Night!"  
  
Daniel drove off amid a flurry of goodbyes.  
  
Helen let herself into her house and kicked off her shoes in the hall. Tonight had been very eventful and coming home alone seemed an anti-climax. She walked through the rooms downstairs and turned off the lights that she had left on for security, and then she went upstairs to bed.  
  
A few miles away Carter was just being dropped at home. She said goodnight to the other three before getting out of Daniel's car. They watched her go up her steps and open her front door before they gave a final wave and drove off. Fifteen minutes later they stopped outside Jack's house. O'Neill got out of the car and held the door open for Janet to get in the front with Daniel.  
  
"Thanks for the lift. See you both Monday. Drive safe." O'Neill straightened away from the car and stood on his drive to see them away.  
  
"'Night, Jack." Daniel stuck his hand out the window and waved as they left.  
  
O'Neill stood for a moment looking up at the stars. It was a lovely evening and not at all cold. He walked to his front door and used his key to open the door. He glanced up and down the road, then went inside and closed the door.  
  
He had no idea what was going to happen this evening, but he thought it was better to travel hopefully. He closed the curtains and put on a couple of table lamps. He tidied up a newspaper and straightened the settee cushions. He filled the kettle and checked the beer and wine in his fridge. When he had done all that he checked his watch. He stood undecided in his hall for a moment then figured he had enough time. He ran upstairs and cleaned his teeth.  
  
O'Neill had just replaced the toothbrush when he heard a car pull on to his drive. He ran downstairs and skidded to a halt in the hall, making his knee protest. He waited what seemed like an age for the doorbell to go. Finally it did. He sauntered over as if he had all the time in the world and opened the door.  
  
"Hi, Carter. Forget something?"   
  
O'Neill looked enquiringly at her standing on his doorstep. This had to be her move, her decision. She was still wearing her blue dress from the party and he had no idea how she managed to drive in those shoes. She smiled her killer smile and stepped towards him. He backed in to the house to allow her to enter.  
  
"Yes, I did." Carter closed the front door with her right hand, then leaned back against the door.   
  
O'Neill stepped closer to her, leaning towards her, his left forearm braced on the door. Their faces were only inches apart. He gave her plenty of time and an avenue of escape if she wanted to take it. She did not move away. He looked into her blue eyes and then at her lips.  
  
"What did you forget?"  
  
Carter looked up in to Jack's dark eyes and couldn't help smiling.  
  
"I forgot to give you your goodnight kiss."  
  
O'Neill looked suitably stern.  
  
"You did, you were very remiss." He agreed. "However, I am a fair man, and I think if you were to make amends immediately I shall probably forgive you."  
  
"You are very kind." Carter had both hands on the lapels of his shirt. She gently tugged on the lapels to bring him closer until their lips met. She kissed him very thoroughly, then lifted her head up.  
  
"Is that okay?" she asked mischievously.  
  
O'Neill gathered his scattered wits. He felt like he'd just been through the Stargate.   
  
"Umm. Not bad." He managed to say, almost painfully aroused. He bent down to claim her lips himself. He now had one arm between her and the door and the other hand drifted down the dress, gathering it up as he went. His fingers encountered the lacy top of her stockings and the clasp that held them up. He felt the smooth skin of her thigh with his palm as he glided upward to find her underwear. His hand traced over the curve of her hip unimpeded.   
  
O'Neill pulled back to look at her in surprise and delight.  
  
"You seem to have forgotten something else."   
  
"Gee, with all this apologising I could be here all night."  
  
^^^^^^  
  
Helen Silver had just got in to bed when her telephone rang. She smiled hoping it wasn't a wrong number.  
  
  
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Helen, it's me."   
  
"Hi, darling."  
  
"I like the sound of that." She could tell he was smiling, " Ah'm just ringing to wish you a good night."  
  
"It would be a lot better if you were here with me." She teased.  
  
"Would that I could, hon. What time can I see you tomorrow?"  
  
"As soon as you like. Come straight from the complex if you don't need anything from home."  
  
"Okay, I'll do that. I'll be there around oh eight thirty."  
  
"I'll look forward to that."  
  
"Me too. I've got to go, so goodnight and sleep well."  
  
"'Night."   
  
  
  
Helen hung up in a much better frame of mind. She lay down in her bed, pulled one of her pillows down and wrapped her arms around it. She fell asleep hugging it, a smile on her face.   
  
^^^^^^  
  
The following morning General George Hammond did not waste any time at the mountain complex. As soon as his shift finished and he had handed over, he left. As he drove to Helen's house everything seemed brighter and more intense. The sky was bluer, the grass more green and the early morning air had a clarity that it usually lost later in the day. It felt good to be alive.  
  
Hammond stopped at a gas station on the way and picked up some flowers. He hadn't bought flowers for anyone other than his daughter in a long while, and it felt good.   
  
When he reached Helen's place he parked up on the drive. He got out of the car and reached back inside for the flowers. He looked up at the house and noticed that her curtains were still shut upstairs. He hoped he wouldn't be waking her up.   
  
He rang the doorbell and waited.  
  
Helen had been up for half an hour. She had taken Colonel O'Neill's advice and had left crackers beside her bed for the morning and so consequently felt quite well today. If her stomach was churning it was definitely excitement. She had showered and dressed in a pale lemon silk skirt with a white blouse. When her doorbell rang she took a deep breath and went to open the door.  
  
Hammond was relieved to see he had not got Helen out of bed. He held out the flowers as he stepped in to the hallway and closed the front door.  
  
"These are for you."   
  
"They are lovely, thank you." Helen was delighted, she couldn't remember the last time she had received flowers. She held them close. "They smell gorgeous."  
  
Impulsively she hugged him with her free arm and when she kissed his cheek he could smell her perfume.   
  
"So do you." He smiled, keeping an arm around her as they walked to the kitchen to get a vase.   
  
After the flowers were safely in water, Helen asked if he had had breakfast.  
  
"No, I'm afraid I haven't. I guess you could say I left in a hurry." Hammond enjoyed the simple pleasure of watching her as she moved around the kitchen. She moved with an easy sensuality that had attracted him almost from the first time that he had met her. He knew that she was quite unaware of the effect that she had on men and he considered himself to be a lucky man. Damn but she had nice legs. When she bent over to put some plates back in a cupboard his hands itched to touch her and he almost groaned aloud.   
  
"Would you like something to eat?" Helen asked as she turned after putting the kettle on. The expression on George's face was very gratifying. Any lingering trace of awkwardness vanished and she felt confident and womanly. She moved easily to him and slid her hands over his shoulders to rest behind his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her to him, their faces only inches apart.  
  
  
  
"Mmm?" He'd forgotten her question, wrapped up as he was in looking at her.  
  
Helen smiled gently, "Are you hungry?"   
  
  
  
"Not for food, honey, not for food." George lowered his head and kissed her, as he had wanted to do from the moment he'd got here.   
  
Helen never heard the kettle boil. She was lost in his kiss and oblivious to anything but him. By the time they came up for air all his buttons were undone and she'd pulled his shirt out of his pants. Her hands slid under the shirt to touch his skin. Hammond had removed her blouse when he belatedly realised that they were still in the kitchen. He managed to stop kissing Helen long enough to speak.  
  
"I think we should take this upstairs to bed."  
  
Helen focused long enough to acquire a teasing glint.  
  
"But I'm not tired."  
  
"I don't believe I mentioned sleeping." He quoted back at her and she grinned.  
  
Helen took him by the hand and led him upstairs.  
  
When, some time later, Helen lay sated in George's arms she looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Just in case there is any doubt, I'd like you to know something."  
  
"What's that?" George lazily stroked her arm as he looked at her.  
  
"I love you."   
  
George was silent for a moment, his heart full. At this moment she could have asked anything of him and she had chosen to give instead. He tipped Helen's face up to his and kissed her.  
  
"I love you too. I have for some time but I only realised last night at the dance."  
  
"I've loved you for ages, but I would never have taken a chance if we had not had the accident."  
  
"To think that if Jack had not come and told me you were pregnant - I'd still be waiting for you to get your memory back."  
  
Helen rested her head on his chest, her right hand over his heart.  
  
"He must have gone straight from me to you even though I'd asked him not to tell anyone. I was upset that I didn't know who the father was."  
  
"I'm sorry you went through that. I'd been trying to get you to remember that we'd been together just so I could find out if we had a future together. As soon as I knew about the baby I knew I couldn't let you worry a moment longer. Even if you hadn't remembered I was going to tell you what happened."  
  
"I think my subconscious knew. I've been having these amazing dreams about you and me. Almost the first thing I thought when I found out that I was pregnant was that I wished it were yours. I was so glad when I remembered and realised what had happened in the cave."  
  
"Amazing dreams, huh?" he teased lightly, "You'll have to tell me about them."  
  
"Trust you to pick up on that bit." Helen grinned and slid a leg over both of his until she was lying straddled over him.   
  
George looked up at her and was surprised to feel himself already responding to her again. He slid his hands from her waist to her thighs and pulled them up towards him so that Helen was seated over him.  
  
"Honey, I'm only a man."  
  
As she bent forward to kiss him she murmured,  
  
"I wouldn't have said, 'only'."  
  
^^^^^^  
  
EPILOGUE   
  
The following February.  
  
"I wish you wouldn't fuss." Helen said in an exasperated voice.  
  
"Nonsense, you love it when I fuss." Hammond was quite used to interpreting what his wife meant as opposed to what she said. He took the overnight bag from her hand and opened the front door of their home, allowing her to leave first.  
  
She laughed as she left the house, "That's not the point."  
  
"I know, honey. It's not fussing to have the bag in the car ready. We've only got a week to go, and I don't want to get caught out."  
  
Helen thought how typical it was that George had said 'we've'. He had been very involved in this pregnancy. As he had pointed out his daughter had been born when things were different for fathers, this time was for both of them.  
  
"Okay, you win. I suppose I can be generous seeing as you're letting me go and see Janet to give her our baby gift before she goes on maternity leave."  
  
George smiled inwardly as he opened the car door for Helen and helped her get in. Generous was a good word for her. Every day he gave thanks for having her in his life, honoured that she'd agreed to become his wife.   
  
He went around the car and got in. He plugged in her seatbelt, as she couldn't see where the socket was around her bump. He looked at her as he started the car.  
  
"Are you okay?" she looked a little flushed to him.  
  
"It's just Braxton-Hicks practise contractions, it'll settle in a minute. I'm fine." Helen reassured him.  
  
"Okay, but let me know if it gets worse."  
  
"Yes, dear." Helen said in a meek voice.  
  
"Minx." George laughed as they pulled away.  
  
^^^^^^  
  
Dr. Janet Fraiser sighed gratefully as she shut off her computer. She had just finished handing over to the locum covering her maternity leave. She leaned back in her chair and pushed a stray hair off her face, tucking it back in her pleat. At eight months pregnant she felt she was as round as she was tall. At five foot four she didn't carry the baby as neatly as Helen did being five foot eight. She had heard one of the nurses refer to her as 'the turtle' when they thought she wasn't around. She braced her hands on the chair and slid forward to lever herself up. She had got it to a fine art and was on her feet in a moment. She grinned to herself at her success. As she turned to the door she realised that Daniel was leaning on the doorjamb watching her.  
  
"How long have you been there?"  
  
Daniel smiled, "Long enough to see you pleased at getting out of your chair."  
  
"You could have helped."  
  
"If I thought you'd needed or wanted it I would have." He took her in his arms and kissed her.  
  
"Now, come on Mommy, Helen's here."   
  
Janet looked up at Daniel in surprise as they walked up the corridor.  
  
"She shouldn't be here, she's only got a week or so to go."  
  
"You're a fine one to talk. You have only four weeks to go and should have stopped work three weeks ago."  
  
"You knew I was stubborn when you married me." Janet retorted.  
  
"Hey, I knew WAY before then!" Daniel laughed and moved swiftly out of the way when Janet swiped at him.  
  
"And I prefer the word tenacious." He added for good measure.  
  
When they reached the General's office they found Hammond and Helen had only just arrived.  
  
"Mrs. Hammond, looking as lovely as ever!" Colonel O'Neill gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Flatterer. I see you haven't changed." Helen had a hug and kiss off Teal'c and Sam as well, then she saw Janet.   
  
The two women hugged as best as they could around their respective bumps, then they looked at each other as if to say, 'well, look at you!' and they both grinned.  
  
"I've brought your baby gift. An excuse to get out of the house really!" Helen handed over the brightly wrapped present and a card.  
  
"Thank you, can we open it now?" Janet asked, her fingers itching to rip off the paper. Everyone else laughed at her eagerness.  
  
"Of course, go ahead."  
  
Whilst Janet made short work of the paper, Daniel opened the card, read the message and showed it to her. The present was revealed to be a hand carved wooden box that was designed to hold five photographs on each side and the lid, with storage inside.   
  
"I figured that everyone would get the baby something, so I got you something instead." Helen said.  
  
Daniel and Janet liked it and both said it could go on his desk at home with photos of the baby in it.   
  
  
  
Hammond was keeping an eye on his wife, making sure she wasn't overdoing it. He had noticed her surreptitiously rubbing her side when she thought no one was paying attention.   
  
Both Janet and Helen tired quickly and in the end Daniel beat Hammond to it when he suggested that they call it a day and get home. To Daniel's surprise Janet did not make a fuss and they all walked to the elevator that would take them up to the surface. Teal'c made his goodbye's there, and wished both women well. The elevator car came and the six of them entered, both Sam and O'Neill having finished for the day. The elevator had started the journey back up to ground level when Janet caught Helen's eye and grinned. The two women were at the front of the car with their respective husbands behind them. Sam and O'Neill were at the back of the car.  
  
Suddenly Janet let out an awful groan and bent over. Daniel was immediately suspicious because it didn't seem like the sound that Janet would make if she were in pain, she was a quiet sufferer. He twigged as soon as he heard the alarmed voice of Jack from the back of the car.  
  
"What was that? What's goin' on?" O'Neill had moved forward to see for himself.  
  
He laid a hand on Janet's shoulder in concern and wondered why it was shaking.  
  
  
  
Janet straightened up and looked up at Jack.  
  
"Gotcha!" she laughed, delighted at having caught him.  
  
O'Neill looked disgusted at having been duped, while everyone else laughed at him.  
  
"You have been spending way too much time with Carter."  
  
"Oh, your face was a picture! It was brilliant." Janet grinned.  
  
"I wasn't worried, Daniel's here and he's delivered three babies at the last count..." O'Neill started to say when the lift stopped abruptly and the lights went out.  
  
Everyone braced himself or herself, wondering what had happened.  
  
"Oh this is such a cliché!" Jack's voice declared.  
  
"I'm sure it's nothing serious, we'll just use the 'phone to summon help." Hammond was the calm voice of reason in the darkness.   
  
There were sounds of movement whilst Daniel found the emergency 'phone and pulled it out.   
  
"Hello? Hello? Hi, yes, It's Dr. Jackson here. We're stuck in lift two, around floor twelve or so. You do? Great, yes, no we're all okay. Good. Okay. Bye."  
  
Daniel turned to the others even though he couldn't see them and they couldn't see him.  
  
"It's okay we'll be moving again in a minute, they're testing the generator and were under the impression the elevators were not in use at the time."  
  
"Did we get a memo about this? Because I think I missed it." O'Neill's voice came from the back of the car again.   
  
Hammond smiled in the dark as he reached out for Helen. Jack could always be relied on to have some quip handy. Hammond's hand found what felt like a shoulder.  
  
A clammy hand reached up and gripped his.  
  
"Helen, honey?" Hammond asked, concerned.  
  
"Yes?" Helen's voice sounded strained to his ear. He put out his other hand, guided by where her voice was coming from. He came in to contact with her belly. At first it felt just as it did when he'd felt the baby moving in the recent past, then to his astonishment her belly became very tight and hard under his palm.  
  
"Helen?!" Hammond's concern was evident in his tone.  
  
Helen couldn't help it, she moaned aloud.  
  
"Ha! You're not gonna get me a second time with that one!"  
  
"Colonel, I don't think that she's joking." Carter's voice came from O'Neill's right.  
  
Janet was alarmed. To her ears that groan sounded all too real. She patted Daniel's arm to let him know that he could let go of her so that she could move to Helen. It would have helped if the emergency lights had come on. She put her hands out carefully until she touched an arm.  
  
"Is that you Helen?"  
  
"Umm." Helen moaned in the affirmative.  
  
"General you stay with Helen, everyone else move to the edge of the car. Helen, I need you to sit down."   
  
O'Neill, Carter and Daniel moved away as instructed and Hammond and Helen sat down together, him behind her to support her.  
  
"Okay, Helen what can you tell me?" Janet's voice was calm.  
  
"The Braxton-Hicks are really starting to hurt. They've been quite frequent the last few days. I feel so silly. It's fading now." Helen's voice sounded a lot better than it had a moment ago.  
  
"How many have you had to-day?" Janet had both hands on Helen's belly, feeling the baby's position.  
  
"About twenty since I was woken up by one about half seven this morning."  
  
"What?!" Hammond exclaimed. "Why the hell didn't you tell me?"  
  
"You wouldn't have let me come here to-day, that's why."  
  
"Are they getting closer together?" Janet was not to be side-tracked.  
  
"I guess so." Helen's voice clearly indicated that this fact had only just dawned on her.  
  
"When was the last one before this one?"  
  
"About ten minutes or so ago in the office."   
  
Hammond knew she was lying. "Helen." He warned her.  
  
"Oh, okay, okay. It was just before we got in the elevator."  
  
"What?!" from Hammond, O'Neill and Daniel. Carter was speechless.  
  
Janet realised that it had only been four or five minutes and she could already feel the muscles under her hands beginning to tighten again.  
  
"Well, congratulations Helen, you're in labour."   
  
"No I'm not! It's just the practise contractions." Helen wasn't ready for this.  
  
"I'm afraid not. You're having another one now, aren't you?"   
  
"NO!"   
  
Hammond had his arms around his wife and he could feel the tightening.  
  
"Honey, I'm sure Janet knows best."  
  
"No, it's too early. I've got another week!" Helen's complaint was undermined by a moan at the end of the sentence.   
  
"I don't think so." Hammond had been worried that he wouldn't know what to do when the time came for Helen to have the baby, but now he felt both confident and excited, which was more than could be said for Helen.  
  
"It's okay Helen, we've got plenty of time. It's only in the movies that the baby arrives in two minutes flat. Daniel, get on the phone and ask them what's taking so long. Tell them to have a gurney waiting on the infirmary floor." Janet said quietly.  
  
"You said that I had plenty of time, why do I need a gurney?" Helen asked indignantly.  
  
"You do not have time to get to a civilian hospital, in my opinion you have been in labour since at least seven thirty this morning, and we do have a state of the art infirmary here."  
  
Daniel, who had been on the telephone during their conversation, hung up.  
  
"Any second now for the power and the medical team is on it's way as we speak."  
  
"Good. Helen, how are you doing with this contraction?"  
  
"I AM NOT HAVING A CONTRACTION!"  
  
"That bad huh?" Janet consoled her as she shifted on the floor, trying to get her back comfortable.   
  
With shocking suddenness the power came back on and the elevator hummed to life. Everyone was momentarily blinded by the light and shielded their eyes. Daniel was next to the indicator panel and pushed the button for the infirmary floor. The car began its descent smoothly. Hammond helped Helen to her feet with Carter's help, whilst Daniel and O'Neill helped Janet up. Helen had one arm around her bump, trying to hold the pain at bay. She had the absurd urge to detach the bump and back away from the pain. She was also furious that no one believed her when she said that she was not in labour.   
  
Everyone was relieved for a variety of reasons when the elevator doors dinged open moments later. Hammond and O'Neill tried to assist Helen on to the gurney but she angrily swatted their hands away. Janet caught the look in O'Neill's eye and they were both thinking the same thing. O'Neill had been through this with Sara.   
  
"Sir, I hope you read the section on 'transition'?" he asked helpfully.  
  
"Yes, I did, it was - good Lord, already?!" Hammond looked at Fraiser in surprise.  
  
"What's transition?" Carter asked.  
  
"The final stage of labour immediately before the birth, when the mother to be experiences a little...testiness." Janet said tactfully.  
  
"STOP TALKING ABOUT ME AS IF I WASN'T HERE DAMMIT!"  
  
"Yep. I'd say so." O'Neill said.  
  
In the end they managed to get Helen on to the gurney and wheeled her in to the infirmary. Janet shooed out everyone except the father to be and her nurses. Just as they moved Helen on to a bed her waters broke and everything started to move very quickly. Hammond stood halfway down the bed alternating between coaching Helen and wanting not to miss anything. Right at the end he helped lift Helen up to a sitting position so that she could see too.  
  
Outside the infirmary Carter was amused to see both O'Neill and Daniel wander back and forth in front of the infirmary doors although both denied that they were pacing. Teal'c had arrived shortly after they had. A new child was worth interrupting Kel-no-reem. He was calmly seated beside Carter, who was looking at Daniel.  
  
"Getting your practise in, Daniel?" she asked with a grin.  
  
Daniel's smile was a little forced. He was more than a little concerned for Janet. The reality of what she was going to go through soon had just become a lot less abstract. In four weeks or so they would be in there going through this. When he had delivered Shar'ae's child he hadn't had time to think or worry with the bigger concerns going on at the time. Now he had time and it would be his child. He wished he could be as confident as Janet seemed to be.  
  
They all jumped when the doors opened and Janet waddled out, a hand to her back. She had a beaming smile on her face.  
  
"Well?" O'Neill asked impatiently.  
  
"Mother and baby are fine, as is the daddy." Janet teased.  
  
"What is it?" Carter asked quickly before Jack exploded.  
  
"A boy. They have a son. Helen's just getting sorted out so you can come in and see them in a few minutes."  
  
"That's good, Helen wanted a boy as the general already has a daughter." said Carter.   
  
"Sweet." O'Neill smiled, pleased for Hammond and Helen but couldn't help remembering his own son's birth.   
  
Teal'c remembered his pride on the day his son was born.   
  
"Please tell the General that he has done well." He said.  
  
"And Helen!" added Carter tactfully.  
  
"Yeah, give them our love and congratulations." Daniel said, looking closely at his wife. He put his hand on her arm.  
  
"You okay?" he asked her.  
  
Janet nodded, still smiling. "Just fine. I'll come and get you in a few minutes."   
  
Back inside the infirmary Helen lay propped up in bed, looking at her husband cradling their son. She was thrilled and exhausted.   
  
Hammond held his son securely as he bent to give Helen a kiss.  
  
"Thank you for everything. You, me, us, him." Hammond couldn't get any more past the lump in his throat. He never expected to find happiness like this and he was overcome.  
  
"Thank you too, my love. I couldn't have done half so well without you." Helen stroked Hammond's arm as he stood beside the bed, her eyes full.  
  
Janet came over to them after a few minutes.  
  
"I've told the others and they send their congratulations. They also want to come in for a few minutes, but that's up to you."  
  
"Honey?" Hammond asked, leaving it up to her.  
  
"Fine with me."  
  
"Okay. I'll get them." Janet went back out. She paused halfway between the two groups of people to rub her lower back, which had developed an ache. She would be glad to get home and put her feet up.  
  
Moments later they were all around Helen's bed, oohing and aaahing over the new arrival. No one asked to hold the baby as he was so new and tiny and there was a strong suspicion that the new daddy probably wouldn't let go of him.   
  
"I see he takes after his father's side of the family." O'Neill observed.   
  
Unusually in a newborn, the baby had very little hair. Even Hammond smiled at the comment.   
  
Helen apologised to anyone who felt that she may have been a little short with them earlier, and they all laughed.  
  
Teal'c asked if they had chosen a name for the baby yet.  
  
"Well, it took a while but we eventually decided on Christopher John. We thought Chris Hammond sounded like a stand up guy." Helen replied.  
  
Daniel had his arm around Janet as she stood back a little from the proceedings. She had after all seen the baby first. He watched Janet gently running her hand over her belly, back and forth in a soothing motion. She looked up at him and her hand stopped. She frowned.  
  
"Would you do me a favour?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Sure, darling." Daniel wondered at the frown.  
  
"Get one of the nurses to find the locum and give him a message?"  
  
"Message?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Mmm." Janet nodded, " Tell him my waters have just broken."  
  
"Your waters have - WHAT!" Daniel exclaimed, making everyone look at them.  
  
"My waters - " Janet began.  
  
"I know! I know! I heard - waters broken, got it." Daniel turned to rush out but O'Neill grabbed him.  
  
"You stay with your wife and I'll get the locum." O'Neill maintained eye contact until he was sure that Daniel wasn't going to panic.  
  
Daniel looked at Jack as if he were speaking fluent Martian. Then the penny dropped.  
  
"Yes! Of course!" Daniel looked at Janet who hadn't moved.   
  
No one else had either. Helen recovered first after the Colonel and laid a hand on Carter's arm.  
  
"Sam, go and help Janet."   
  
Carter looked quickly from Helen to Janet and back. She still knew nothing about babies after that last one from 'the chosen'. She supposed she had better read up on them. Helen read the confusion on her face.   
  
"This isn't about babies it's about Janet. She'd like a woman to help her change." Helen said quietly.   
  
"Yes! Right." Carter went over to Janet's side, ready to offer whatever assistance she could.  
  
"It's okay, I've got a while yet. I'll see you all later." Janet left the small three-bed unit under her own steam with Daniel and Sam in tow. Janet looked the calmest of the three by a long way.   
  
The side room where Helen had recently delivered had already been cleaned and restocked, so Janet collected her overnight bag from her office and went there to change with Sam's help. Like the instructions she had handed out to pregnant women before, she had her bag packed from six weeks before her delivery date.  
  
"How can you be so calm Janet?" Sam asked in quiet amazement as she helped her unpack a nappy and clothing for the baby. Daniel was checking to see if Jack was back with the locum.  
  
Janet paused and looked at Sam.  
  
"I'm not in the least calm. Under this serene swan surface there is someone peddling like fury. I just can't let it all out; it'll terrify Daniel. I'm the one who stays calm."   
  
Sam regarded her friend with surprise.  
  
"Terrify Daniel? You are joking aren't you? If you truly think that you have seriously underestimated Daniel. He's not terrified - he's worried about you being in pain, that's all. He doesn't want you to suffer."  
  
"I know he's worried, I thought it was about the baby." Janet looked thoughtfully at Carter's back as she turned away to put some tissues on the bedside locker.  
  
"No. He'd have it himself if he thought it would spare you. Forget being a doctor today, be a woman who needs her husband. He won't be terrified. He'll be terrific."  
  
Hearing no response, Sam turned back to Janet just in time to see her bend double with a hand to her belly. Janet moaned aloud and called for Daniel.   
  
"Hang on Janet! I'll get him." Carter shot out of the room and nearly collided with the locum coming the other way. Daniel was with him and bypassed them both when he heard Janet cry out. A nurse hurried past Carter and O'Neill as they stood beyond the doorway. O'Neill pulled Carter to one side, preventing her from going back in the room.  
  
"They don't need us now."   
  
"I hope she's okay. It was like 'bang' - contraction out of nowhere."   
  
"She'll be fine, and so will Daniel. C'mon, let's go."   
  
Much to Carter's surprise O'Neill took her hand and walked her back down the corridor. Until this moment he had not done a single thing in front of anyone on the base to indicate that there had been anything going on between them since the fourth of July.  
  
"What are you doing?" she hissed.  
  
"Going to my office."   
  
"You know that's not what I mean." She indicated their hands with her free one.  
  
"Oh, that." He said enigmatically. He offered no further explanation and by then they were outside his office. He unlocked the door and entered first, still holding her by the hand. He offered her a chair, which she accepted and then sat down opposite her.  
  
"I've been thinking about us. About what you said in July." O'Neill began.   
  
He looked from Carter's hands in his up to her face. He could see that he had her attention, but she looked puzzled too.  
  
"I need to go further back. You remember that alternative universe Carter?"  
  
"Yes. How could I forget?" Carter said aloud whilst her brain was saying, 'You kissed her!'  
  
"One of the reasons I tried to keep you at a distance here is because whatever she said to anyone else, she told me that she was devastated at the loss of her Jack. I didn't want you to feel that bad about me if I died. I did you a disservice because whether or not we are together I love you, and there would be no difference to my pain at your loss." O'Neill paused, his jaw working. Carter squeezed his hand, her eyes full.   
  
" She had a photo of them taken at their wedding. They looked so happy. The day of the attack was their anniversary. I thought that she was so brave to go back and start again. Especially under the circumstances."  
  
"Circumstances?"   
  
"She had found out from her Janet that morning that she was pregnant. She was going to tell Jack over their anniversary meal. She never got the chance."  
  
Carter went white with shock. She'd had no idea. Samantha hadn't mentioned it to her when they were working together.   
  
"That was another reason to keep us apart, I thought. Leaving you a widow with a child or children. I couldn't put you through it. Then, when you told me about only existing, not living, I realised what a fool I'd been. The others, Helen and Hammond, Daniel and Janet know how precarious life is and it didn't stop them from taking a chance. It could all end tomorrow, and if it did, I'd want my last thought to be about you in my life, and not regret that I'd never said anything. I'm not putting this very well, but I wondered - "   
  
O'Neill stopped abruptly when Carter gently placed two fingers on his lips. There were tears in her eyes but she was smiling through them.  
  
"Yes." Her smile was brilliant.  
  
"Yes?" He needed to be sure. He stood up and took her in his arms.  
  
"Yes sureyabetcha." She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his lips down to meet hers. Just before they met she heard him whisper:  
  
"Sweet."   
  
^^^^^^  
  
Claudia May Jackson arrived less than an hour later, after a brief but intense labour. Although she was a month early she was a good size and the locum, Dr.D.F.Kelly was not worried about her. Daniel had been marvellous, as Carter had predicted even when Janet had offered to chop his testicles off, free of charge if he so much as looked at her again.   
  
^^^^^^  
  
After all the visitors to both Helen and Janet had gone Sam Carter sneaked in to tell them the good news. They were both in the three-bed unit and both grinned when they saw Sam's smile. Janet patted the end of her bed and said, " Quick, Daniel will be back any second. You told him?"   
  
"He beat me to it. Asked me to marry him."   
  
Neither of the other two women needed to ask what her answer had been. She was glowing.   
  
"And?" Helen prompted when it seemed Sam was lost in her memories.  
  
"And...umm, gee, I forget now what - "   
  
"Don't make me hurt you." Janet threatened.  
  
"Yes, I told him." Sam smiled. "He was stunned and pleased, but he said the strangest thing."  
  
"What did he say?" Helen asked.  
  
"Just the word; 'hat-trick'." Sam shrugged as if to say 'go figure!'   
  
^^^^^^  
  
General Hammond had finally handed his son back to his wife but only because the nurse looking after Helen had suggested that she might like to try feeding the baby. So now he stood beside the bed watching their son take his first meal. He had latched on straight away and made it all look easy, although judging by the look on Helen's face, not entirely pain free.   
  
"You okay?" Hammond was leaning with his left arm on the head of Helen's bed. He absently stroked her hair and she found it soothing.  
  
"Tired, but yes, very okay." she looked up at George and smiled, "How are you holding up?"  
  
"I'm doing okay. I've rearranged my leave to be at home with the two of you when you're cleared to leave here." He looked at his former ADC and wondered if she was having second thoughts about her choices. Helen looked up again and saw his expression.   
  
"It will be good to get home where I can be with my two favourite men. I never thought that I would have this in my life and I think I'm a very lucky person."  
  
Helen took her husband's hand in hers and held it. He leaned over and kissed her.  
  
"No regrets?" George asked when they finally parted.  
  
"Do I regret leaving the air force after twenty two years service? Marrying you? Having your baby? No, no and no. No regrets." Helen's eyes twinkled with mischief. "I have only one complaint."  
  
Hammond knew her well enough by now not to panic.   
  
"Which is?" he prompted.  
  
"It's going to be a long six weeks to my check up."   
  
Hammond smiled ruefully. "That it will."   
  
He could wait. They had the rest of their lives. 


End file.
